


Fire and Ice

by Gallian_Squad_7



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy!, Happy times, Minor OOC, Road Trip, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallian_Squad_7/pseuds/Gallian_Squad_7
Summary: After another skirmish with Muspel, the Order of Heroes has claimed a great prize. The question is, what are they going to do with that prize? What's Fjorm to think when the steady life she'd found gets rattled? What's Alfonse to do with a new responsibility? What's everyone to do with all this teasing material?





	1. The Prisoner

The Kingdom of Askr was, on average, a peaceful realm with a wise pair of rulers and dedicated military that kept threats away. Were it not for the exception of the royalty being able to open holes in space-time and travel to other worlds, it might as well be a post card.

At least, that's what many of the heroes from said other worlds thought of it when they got summoned.

It had never truly occurred to one such hero, the Ice Princess Fjorm, how odd such a situation must've been for the others. They'd been quite literally plucked from their worlds by the Summoner, himself summoned in turn by the royal heirs, and taken it all in stride.

What strange sights had they'd seen to accept such sorcery out of hand?

Shaking her head, the Princess of Nifl started down another corridor in the castle. The sounds of various activities filled the air outside, but the princess wished to speak with someone.

Prince Alfonse.

The young man had been in a meeting with the Summoner, Robin of the Shepherds, Prince Leo of Nohr, and Soren of Tellius for the last few hours and she was curious to hear their next move.

Muspel wasn't known for its patience, no matter the prize the Order had won in the last encounter.

Sighing, Fjorm reached the meeting room and rapped on the oak three times. A moment later, it opened to show a tired Robin. "Good afternoon, Princess Fjorm. What can we do for you?"

Fjorm nodded to him. "I simply wished to see how things were going. Has there been any consensus on our next step?"

Robin opened the door wider and gestured for her to come in. "It's easier to explain inside, but the short of it is we'll be holding on to the prisoner."

Fjorm's eyes widened but she followed him inside to find all the occupants haggard and drowsy. Even the ever-stoic Soren looked ready to fall over.

Alfonse looked up from the map he was studying, eyes lighting up when he saw Fjorm. "Oh, Princess Fjorm, what brings you here?"

He held up a hand as she moved to respond. "Wait, let me guess, it's about the prisoner."

Fjorm nodded, ruing her obvious intentions. "Well, yes, but I also wished to check in. It's been several hours since any of you left this room."

"As I'm sure Mia informed everyone." Soren drawled, hand pushing back his hair. "She really needs to slow down."

Leo snorted. "Then sick Nowi or Fir on her, that'll wear her out."

Alfonse cleared his throat, tuning the two out as they began to snark at each other. "Regardless, we've decided to hold the prisoner in the dungeons until we can see what Muspel would want for them. That may take a while though."

Fjorm shook her head, unsurprised. "Surtr likely doesn't care. The only one we'd be likely to gain anything from is Princess Laegjarn, and that's stretching it."

Alfonse shrugged. "We have to try, what with the prisoner being so quiet. Even Shareena couldn't get a word out of her. Only time she talked was when I was there, and that was just her trying to get information."

Fjorm felt a brow go up. "Truly? Well, then I suppose we have our recourse. Is there anything else I should know?"

Alfonse shook his head and gestured for Fjorm to follow him. "No, we were just finishing up anyway. Outside of the prisoner, all we had to get down were patrol teams and some inventory."

Fjorm nodded and followed him, a slight smile tugging at her lips as Alfonse continued to talk. It was endearing to see the young man so focused, especially when she'd known him to drop everything if it meant helping someone. She'd been on the receiving end of that kindness several times, which made her appreciate her battle partner all the more.

Robin, who watched all of this from the side, groaned. "Blind fool, that prince. Couldn't tell if a woman was interested if he had a sword to his throat."

Leo and Soren were pulled from their contest of wit at that remark. Leo went first. "Indeed. I don't think he noticed how the prisoner went wide-eyed at him giving her food and drink, let alone trying to speak with her."

Soren shivered, remembering the stoic face that had attempted to gut him a few days ago. "Yes, that was a sight. Dare I say it, the woman perks up when he goes to try and 'interrogate' her."

Robin didn't believe his ears. "You're saying that dense man has caught two pairs of eyes?"

Leo sighed and made for the door. "I wouldn't go that far just yet, but it sure seems the guy has a way with princesses too focused on fighting for their own good."

Soren snorted and followed the prince. "In either case, I should check up on Mia and Ike. Heaven knows those two would spar until doomsday without me."

"Tell your wife to stop harassing mine!" Robin called after his fellow tactician. "Cordelia's running out of ideas to get some peace and quiet!"

Soren waved over his shoulder and Robin forced down a growl. After making sure the room was locked and his documents were all together, he set out for the mess hall.

If he knew anything, it was that everyone would want to know what was going on, and that meant standing on a table and yelling as loud as possible.

Why oh why did Frederick have to be on patrol today?

_-Alfonse-_

It was fascinating being amongst so many heroes.

While Alfonse had met several heroes over the years he'd been in the Order, this had to be the busiest time he'd ever seen and with more legends in one place then he dare name. Were it not for the Summoner, he'd likely have never met these heroes, or seen just how far he had to go.

Nor, truthfully, would he have met Princess Fjorm. She was a serious young woman who cared deeply about her country, and Alfonse had felt a kindred spirit in her after the first battle with Muspel. Frankly, they worked well together in battle, almost as well as he and Zacharias had once been.

That reminder had been… chilling, pardon the pun, for the prince. It was why he'd slowly started distancing himself from the princess, as he'd done with everyone else save the Summoner, but the woman would not be deterred.

They shared stubbornness too by the looks of it, a similarity Alfonse privately cursed.

Why was all this important?

Simple, Alfonse had been walking with Fjorm through the castle, catching her up on the various choices made during the strategy meeting, when they'd walked by Sakura and Elise. The young princesses had greeted them before Elise began to tease that they were on a date.

Alfonse was too busy glaring at the smug girl to notice Fjorm's cheeks turn pink, but the implication had made him grow quiet and excuse himself shortly thereafter.

Which led to his current thoughts as he wandered through the castle halls, greeting the heroes he saw absently. It's not like he wanted to distance himself from Fjorm after they'd spent so much time watching each other's backs, but he'd been hurt like that already.

Then again, Fjorm wasn't cursed like Zacharias, and he'd had more than one chuckle at seeing the princess of an ice kingdom erupt into fiery, passion fueled speeches or charge into the fray.

She was quite lovely when that happened.

Alfonse shook his head of that thought, instead focusing on the group walking towards him. There were Marth and Caeda, hand in hand like always, with Roy and Lilina just behind them.

"Good afternoon, Prince Alfonse." Marth greeted, getting a nod in return. "Did the meeting end?"

Alfonse licked his lips and sighed. "It did, though we only decided to continue detaining the prisoner for now. Beyond that, we don't know yet."

Caeda sighed as well. "She's… so stoic. Detached really. I can only imagine what it was like having Surtr as a father."

"Her blade and her name are one in the same." Roy noted, face falling in sadness. "That's no way to live if you ask me. When you consider yourself nothing more than a tool, life's not worth living."

Lilina squeezed his hand. "That's what we're here for, right? Battle isn't everything, especially if we can show her that there's more to life than Surtr's will."

Alfonse crossed his arms. "So, you believe that we should give her the benefit of the doubt? No offense, but that doesn't sound like a good idea."

"We're not saying that." Marth said, waving the idea away. "We just think she should see what life's like beyond war and a cell. Supervised, of course, but even the smallest seed can break a mountain."

Alfonse frowned, but began to consider the idea. After a time, the others could see he'd be taking his time. Alfonse barely noticed them say goodbye and leave before he started walking towards the dungeons.

It wasn't a bad idea, if he really thought about it. After all, he could keep the prisoner from the important areas while trying to break through the stoic mask she wore at all times. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could show her that there was something to what Fjorm and the Order were trying to save.

That would be a big victory.

The problem was convincing his sister, Commander Anna, Fjorm, and Princess Gunnthra of the idea. Not to mention the more skeptical members. While Shareena was the forgiving sort and Commander Anna wouldn't turn down a potential advantage if she could, the Nifl royalty would be another story.

It was hard to forgive invaders, after all.

"Yo, boy wonder, what's got you down here?"

Alfonse blinked before looking around. Apparently, he'd made the dungeon while buried in his head. After taking a moment to collect himself, he turned to face Hector. "Terribly sorry, Lord Hector. I was lost in thought."

The large man laughed. "I could tell. Did you come to try again with the little lady in there?"

He jerked his thumb down the hall, a lone torch lighting an otherwise unoccupied set of cells.

Save one, of course.

"I… have an idea." Alfonse answered, pinching his nose. "I'm going to need to speak with her alone for a time, so would you mind standing by the entrance? It shouldn't take too long, and I know for fact her sword is nowhere near here."

Hector raised a brow but shrugged. "Alright kid, your choice. Just let me know what goes down, ok?"

Alfonse nodded, and Hector left. Taking a deep breath, Alfonse strode down the row of cells before stopping before the torch and looking into the last one.

Red eyes stared back from a tanned face, the occupant's normal outfit replaced by prisoner garb. "What do you want?"

Alfonse crossed his arms and glanced at the cell floor, a plate of food and a cup of water untouched. "You haven't eaten."

"What use is a tool that gets captured?" Laevatein asked rhetorically. "I'd rather starve then remain your prisoner, as you well know."

Alfonse shook his head. "Yet, our prisoner you remain. I've come to talk about… an idea. A deal really."

"I will not betray my father." Laevatein stated, eyes narrowing just a tad. "So, you can leave that idea at the door, fool."

Alfonse took a seat, naught but iron bars separating them. "I'm not asking you to betray your father. Instead… I wanted to ask if you wanted out of this cell, to see our kingdom."

Laevatein blinked, a brief widening of her eyes conveying the shock. "What?"

"I wouldn't let you go unsupervised." Alfonse continued. "Nor would you be able to see the routes we take. All of this is to try and… make you see, I guess. That there's more to life than just war and conquest and killing. There's more to life than being a tool."

Laevatein stared at him before sighing through her nose. "There's nothing you could show me that I wouldn't use against you. We are enemies, not allies, but my failure is too complete to ever return. Just execute me and be done with it."

"I have no other reason to exist."

Alfonse stared in turn before leaning forward and leaning on the bars. "That's my point. If nothing else, I will at least _try_ to give you a reason, a new reason. I won't allow you to give up because of one failure, I'd be no prince if I let those around me do so."

Laevatein leaned back, arms crossed. Silence stretched for a time before the princess shook her head. "Very well, if that's what you wish. I am your prisoner, do as you will."

She expected him to leave after that, not reach his hand through the bars and hold it there. Laevatein stared at the hand, knowing he was aware that she could break that limb like a twig. "What are you doing?"

"This is how we seal agreements in Askr." Alfonse answered, gaze focused. "That's what this is, an agreement. You get out of this cell and see the world at large, that's my part. Your part is to promise to try and see what peace gives and what else life has to offer. Deal?"

Laevatein stared at the hand a little longer before nodding and taking his hand. The two shook and Alfonse smiled, the sight making Laevatein pause. "What?"

"Nothing," Alfonse said. "Just glad. There's a lot to show around here, so I'm looking forward to showing you around."

He stood and bid the princess farewell, not noticing the young woman stare after him. Once he was gone, Laevatein stood and went to the bars, looking for the guard. "Guard."

Hector grunted as he walked over, staring down at the smaller human with curiosity. "Yeah?"

"Is it possible to get a bath? The grime is unbefitting."

_-Alfonse, Night-_

When Alfonse realized that the idea he'd been given was going to happen, he knew there was going to be hell to pay.

He was right.

Shareena was all for it as was the Summoner and Gunnthra, but Anna and Fjorm had disagreed _vehemently_. To the point that, when Alfonse revealed he'd already made the bargain, Anna started swinging at him.

The words she used were not for virgin ears, but suffice to say, she made her displeasure at the possible security breach well known.

Fjorm though, just gave Alfonse the most disappointed gaze he'd ever witnessed. While he knew that the idea of letting an enemy out to roam, especially one that had assisted in the conquest of Nifl, wouldn't be taken well, this was something else.

It was why he found himself outside of Fjorm's room and trying to explain himself. Considering she'd yet to open the door, Alfonse wasn't having much luck.

He pounded on the wood anyway. "Fjorm, please! I know you hate me right now, but at least let me explain myself!"

"You already did." Fjorm answered through the door. "I still disagree, no matter what you say, and that's final."

Alfonse groaned and gestured to his compatriot, a confused Eliwood handing him a set of keys. "Fjorm, don't make me have to come in. Please, I just want to explain the decision. And if you think I've somehow betrayed our cause because of this decision, I wish to allay your concerns."

All was silent save the crackle of torches before Alfonse heard the latch click and the door opened. Fjorm stared at him from behind the oak, eyes focused on the keys in his hand. "I thought you would kick the door in."

"And have to fix it?" Alfonse queried, giving the keys back to Eliwood. "Thank you, Lord Eliwood. This shouldn't take too long."

Eliwood blinked before a smug look crossed his face and he bid the pair farewell, a conspiratorial smirk shot over his shoulder at Fjorm. The princess blushed lightly but kept her attention on Alfonse as he followed her inside. "Go on then."

Alfonse took a deep breath before sighing. "I honestly believe that Princess Laevatein is just as much a victim in this war as you are, Fjorm. Surtr killed your mother and conquered your kingdom, that is beyond reproach, but Laevatein has known nothing but war and death all her life. In her mind, the blade she holds, and her body are one in the same."

"Both father and daughter see a tool, not a person. I want to change that."

Fjorm sat on her bed, eyes narrowed, and brow knit together. "That… how true do you know that to be? This could all be a well-rehearsed ploy to lower our guard, give them valuable information, and open Askr for attack."

"Not if what I've seen of Surtr is true." Alfonse answered back, taking a seat in an armchair. "He cares little for anyone besides himself, and I have little doubt his daughters are no exception. Capture may as well make Laevatein dead to him, and I found her not eating or drinking."

Fjorm stared at him before resting her head on her hand. "Your kindness continues to astound me. Not accepting that I owe you all a debt, working to return your friend from Emblia's curse, and offering sympathy to an enemy? Truly, Askr is lucky to have so compassionate an heir."

Alfonse blushed at the praise and scratched his head. "Well, that's very kind of you. So… are you ok with the idea now?"

"Of course not." Fjorm chirped, a mischievous smirk making itself known. "But, I know you'll be the one supervising her visits, so I'll be coming along."

Alfonse wanted to protest that, but Fjorm's words held all the finality of sunset. "…Very well then. Just, try not to provoke her and don't rise to her taunts, should that happen. We're just going to be wandering around the villages and cities for a few weeks, nothing dramatic."

Fjorm continued to smile, which made Alfonse nervous. "Well that's perfect then. I've wanted to see more of this kingdom as well, so who better to be our guide then you?"

Alfonse had a feeling he'd just been bamboozled. "Alright, if that's what it takes to get you on board. I know it's not the most pleasant thought, Fjorm, but thank you for agreeing to at least try."

Fjorm stood and strode to Alfonse side, her hand going out to help him up. "That's all I can promise, nothing else."

Alfonse took the hand and stood but froze as Fjorm leaned close and her breath tickled his ear. "Though… I look forward to having a good time. Do show me one, will you?"

Alfonse gulped, but was able to keep his voice steady. "I'll, uh, do my best. There should be a lot of things to do, so… yeah."

Fjorm giggled at Alfonse's flustered words. "Well, then I wish you goodnight. Do let me know when you decide to start this expedition, I wouldn't want to be late."

Alfonse wished her goodnight as well before all but fleeing from the room. Fjorm watched him go, shut the door, then flopped on her bed and began to cry into her pillow. She'd never been so embarrassed in all her life, not even when Gunnthra had given her the Talk.

"I'm so proud of you!"

Speaking of, the elder Nifl princess came from behind her hiding place of a large cabinet, beaming. "You just went and got a few weeks with Prince Alfonse, I knew you could do it!"

Fjorm buried her head in her pillow, not strong enough to face her sister.

"Come now dear." Gunnthra laughed. "Yes, you'll have to be there with the Muspel princess, but no one's going to arm her, and you'll be having fun with Prince Alfonse! You can finally tell him and get on with your love life!"

Fjorm groaned, voice muffled. "I don't want to hear you talk about my love life. I'm more concerned that doing this is going to give Muspel something to work with, like sending an assassin or something. That's why I'm going, not because…"

She trailed off, making Gunnthra smile wider. "Come now, sister, why not just admit it? You fancy Prince Alfonse, and it's only become harder to deny as you've fought and trained alongside him. Why, I remember spotting you two on more than one stroll around the castle and eating together."

Fjorm wished a hole would open and swallow her. "Y-you don't know what those were about! We were talking about strategy and formations and-"

Gunnthra cleared her throat, making Fjorm look at her. "Fjorm, please, stop the denial. It's well known amongst most everyone that you hold feelings for Prince Alfonse, save you and him apparently. Just say it, you'll feel better."

Fjorm blushed heavily and hid her face in the pillow again, a muffled answer reaching Gunnthra's ears.

"Try again, clearly please."

Fjorm groaned before turning her head away, voice clear this time. I… may like… Prince Alfonse…"

Gunnthra would gladly take that level of progress. "Then I shall leave you be for tonight. Please, just give it more thought. Even if he turns you down, at least you'll have tried, and there's no shame in that. It's better than remaining silent and watching someone else steal his heart."

Fjorm stewed silently. Seeing nothing else would be done tonight, Gunnthra gave her sister an affectionate pat on the head before leaving. Once outside, the elder princess wandered through the halls before happening upon Hector and Stahl lugging a basin of water between them while Gwendolyn carried another pair of buckets behind them.

Gunnthra blinked before she found Clair staring at her, arms filled with clean linen and soap. "Good evening, Princess Gunthra, can we help you?"

Gunnthra nodded. "Why yes, you can. What's with all the bath supplies? Did something happen?"

Clair nodded. "Yes, this is by Prince Alfonse's request. Well, that and Princess Laevatein's. She wished to clean herself of the grime in her cell according to Hector and she finally started eating after Prince Alfonse visited her earlier today."

Gunnthra felt disbelief grip her breast. There was no way Alfonse could have captured the interest of the Searing Steel just by visiting her a couple times, was there? This wasn't swiftly turning into the plot of a trashy romance novel that the ladies loved to read but would die of mortification if found out?

"I don't blame her." Clair continued, unaware of Gunnthra's thoughts. "Sitting in a cell for a week was bound to make anyone grimy and that's unbefitting of nobility, no matter their allegiance. That, and the food she's gotten came from Stahl and Peri, so who wouldn't give in eventually?"

Gunnthra nodded absently. For all of Peri's childish bloodlust, she made amazing pastries. "Thank you, Lady Clair. Please, go on your way, I don't wish to delay you further."

Clair nodded and left, calling instructions to the others after she caught up. Gunnthra, for her part, cupped her chin and began to think.

_It may be that my advice to Fjorm came right on time. If Alfonse has truly caught Laevatein's interest and he continues his usual string of kindness and empathy… it may end up being Muspel who gets that alliance after Surtr is defeated, not Nifl._

Well, if you asked Gunnthra, that meant one thing.

Time to play matchmaker.

_-Laevatein-_

They'd actually brought a bath. Linen and soap too.

Laevatein was more than a little surprised by this, especially when they'd given her clean clothes and combs as well. Is this why the dungeons were so empty? If the people of Askr were so generous, small wonder it looked like there was no crime.

Regardless, once Laevatein had been left alone in her cell with Gwendolyn replacing Hector as guard, she'd stripped off her prisoner's tunic and used a bit of her inherent fire magic to heat the water. Could she have fried any other poor sap, of course, but her guards were far from ordinary.

It didn't stop her from letting out a sigh of relief as she sunk into the steaming liquid, two more basins set aside for her hair and a final rinse, but this was glorious after not bathing for a week.

As she scrubbed the grime away, Laevatein couldn't help but think on her predicament. She'd been captured in a skirmish between Askr and Muspel, her escape route cut off by the great Lord Sigurd himself. The only consolation was that her capture allowed her elder sister to escape, but before she could unleash fiery hell upon her foes in a last act of defiance, a blow had sent her to the world of dreams.

That was how she'd found herself bound in a cell with the blade that was her very existence taken away, the fire within snuffed by its absence. It was insulting to have been captured, to have to wallow in how much she'd failed as a tool, but now…

Laevatein lifted her leg into the air, studying the expanse of cocoa skin. This body had been trained for battle alone, every muscle a coil of steel wire, but it had also leant her a great deal of beauty. Well, sex appeal really, only her sister was truly beautiful rather than a sword that had lost its edge.

But, it looked like she could still serve one last purpose. Muspel and her father may have lost this weapon, but she could at least provide another to replace her. There was at least that advantage to holding a womb.

And if that womb held a child from a man that was… sweet and a little naïve, but still strong enough to duel her to a standstill, all the better.

Laevatein returned her leg to the water and let a smile cross her lips for the first time in ages.

Maybe her stay here wouldn't be a complete failure on her part. Well, so long as they didn't defeat Father, but everyone knew that was impossible, so who was she to fret about impossibilities?

Time to… indulge.

With that thought, she stood from the water and made for the other basins. If she was going to make this work, she'd need to look her best. And maybe get some tips on how seduction worked, since sex appeal could only go so far.

No one knew it, but the next few weeks would be…

Interesting.


	2. Setting Out

Alfonse hadn't expected the response he got when the announcement of Laevatein's fate was given. It seemed like most of the Heroes were all for the idea and many of the skeptics pointed out that it was this exact strategy that had guided them to the light in the first place.

With that surge of confidence, Alfonse had spent the next few days going over a variety of locations and activities with Sharena and Anna, the Askrian women gleefully picking out a variety of festivals and events to take part in.

Alfonse, for his part, chose places known for their peace, beauty, and friendly people. While he was sure Laevatein had long been exposed to the cruelties of the world, it was high time she saw the other side of the coin.

He also knew Fjorm would love seeing the new sights, so it was a win-win if you asked him.

It was a recipe for disaster if you asked the more observant Heroes. Laevatein had groomed herself into a vision of exotic beauty after her bath, but with Alfonse not coming down to visit while deciding on their destinations, she was clearly upset.

As in there was the tiniest downturn of her lip. This was the Searing Steel after all.

Fjorm, in turn, was silently worrying herself into a nervous breakdown. The princess was comparing all kinds of dresses, shoes, accessories, and otherwise for the trip with eager advice from Gunnthra and a few others. Yes, she wouldn't be wearing it all on the road, but it drove the woman mad that everyone was making such a big deal out of this.

It also saddened her that Alfonse wasn't willing to share the plans with her, but she took solace in the disappointed gaze Laevatein gave the wall when Fjorm had gone to… check on her.

She wasn't spying, no matter what it looked like.

Despite these factors, most everyone had made plans to keep an eye on this party of three. If only so everyone could have a look at the potential bushfire and tease the group when the opportunity presented itself.

Alfonse, ignorant to these plans, found himself descending into the dungeons the night before departure, a special plate of food in hand. If they were going to keep their security up, Laevatein would have to be out cold when they left.

_I hope she accepts the food. It's been a few days, so it wouldn't surprise me if I had to convince her again._

Sighing, Alfonse reached the bottom of the steps and found Hawkeye on guard. "She ready?"

Hawkeye nodded and waved to the cell. "Been staring at the wall after she got another bath. Just make it quick, we don't need the expedition leader falling asleep on his horse."

Alfonse nodded and strode for the cell, but damn near dropped the trey when he looked inside.

Laevatein did not have her hair in the usual split pigtails, instead tying it in a low ponytail that made her white hair flow like a river of pearl. The simple traveler's dress didn't hug her figure like the clothes she wore to battle, but the white and green drew the eye to her cocoa skin. Finally, sturdy boots and stockings covered her legs and feet, the expanse of black cloth and brown leather hugging the limbs.

Red eyes turned to meet his, a tiny twitch of her lips showing relief. "So… looks like you meant it."

"I'm a man of my word." Alfonse answered after snapping back to reality at her voice. "Though, I hope you don't mind the meager meal. Our supply shipment got delayed, so this is all we could do."

Laevatein regained her mask and stared at the trey that was passed through the bars. It had only a small bowl of oatmeal, cheese bread, an apple, and a salad.

For most prisons, a damn feast. In the Askran dungeons, this was strangely bare.

Alfonse shrugged when Laevatein gestured to the oatmeal. "I'm not so arrogant as to believe you don't know why I've brought this. Security concerns, as I'm sure you understand."

Laevatein stared at him then the food. "… Not surprising. If this is going to happen, then I guess I'll have to trust you… I won't wake up to a headman's axe, right?"

Alfonse chuckled and shook his head. "No, you won't. You'll wake to a horse's back and lots of green along with good company."

"There'll be a lot of learning for all involved."

Laevatein's gaze shifted to something Alfonse would dare call predatory. In fact, he could see her scanning him head to toe for a moment before taking hold of the apple and biting.

"I… look forward to learning all I can."

Alfonse swallowed his trepidation and bowed to the princess. "As do I, Princess Laevatein. Please, have a good night."

Laevatein let a sultry tone enter her voice. "You as well… Prince Alfonse."

The poor prince barely kept a blush from his face as he fled the dungeons, Laevatein returning to her stoic mask as she began to eat the sedative laced food.

"Laying it on a bit thick, yeah?"

Laevatein stared at Hawkeye but didn't answer. The large man sighed before shrugging. "Just saying. If your goal somehow became going for his groin, you'll have to be a lot subtler. Guy doesn't do well with the direct approach."

Laevatein had a hint of suspicion enter her gaze. "Why… would you share that? Why offer advice?"

Hawkeye didn't budge at the intense look. "The kid's still wet behind the ears, even if he's had to make some sacrifices. I'd prefer that your intentions are good for him, so that's why I offer the advice. If you care, you'll listen, but if you don't listen, you don't care. Think on that after you wake up."

Laevatein didn't get a word in before her eyes drooped. She attempted to fight the sedative, if only to get answers, but she was soon leaned against the wall and breathing deeply.

"Damn strong stuff." Hawkeye muttered as he grabbed the keys on the wall next to him. "Note to self, never piss off the healers, especially that kid Maria."

Innocent on the outside, mad alchemist on the inside. Poor Minerva and Michalis, they had no idea what lurked in the mind of their baby sister.

_-Morning-_

The preparations were complete.

Alfonse and Fjorm were astride a pair of horses, the Nifl princess leading another horse that had a slumbering Laevatein tied securely to the saddle. Alfonse had volunteered to lead the horse, but Fjorm had insisted.

"Alright you two." Anna began once the sky began to lighten. "Maria told me the sedative will wear off by noon at the earliest. You have until then to reach your first destination."

She pointed to Fjorm. "Princess Fjorm, keep a close eye on the prisoner. We still don't know how she'll react, even if she's given her word to cooperate."

Fjorm nodded and adjusted her cloak. She was wearing a travel dress like Laevatein, but her stockings were white instead of black and she'd removed all her ornaments to keep a low profile. Like Alfonse and Laevatein her cloak was a royal blue, the hood down for now.

Anna looked to Alfonse. "Alfonse, make sure to stay on the road and keep to the schedule we came up with. I'll be expecting reports via falcon, but mostly… try and show these ladies a good time. If all goes well, we can look forward to a better future for all involved."

Alfonse nodded. "I'll be sure to keep you updated. Everyone, do your best in the weeks we're gone. I know you can make great strides despite our absence."

The Heroes cheered his words quietly, not wanting to prematurely wake the sleeping Laevatein. With their goodbyes given, Alfonse and Fjorm set off from the castle courtyard and settled into a steady pace soon after they were past the walls.

After a couple of hours, Fjorm decided to start a conversation. "So, what is our first destination? I've been quite curious ever since you started working with Sharena and Anna."

Alfonse smiled at her, the sight making Fjorm flush. "Well, we're heading for a small town near Askr's main river, the Ptolemy. There's bountiful fishing in its currents and the locals are incredibly generous with their hospitality. We'll be staying there for two days before moving on as an annual festival is going to be held on the second day."

Fjorm nodded, impressed. "That sounds like the Nifl ice fishing competitions held on the rivers and lakes. Everyone would compete to see who could catch the largest trout, but I only ever caught small ones."

Alfonse chuckled, but held up his hands in surrender when Fjorm glowered at him. "Hey, I sympathize. Sharena always seemed to reel in these massive catfish, but the best I ever did was a small perch."

Fjorm's glower turned to a curious tilt of the head. "What's… a catfish?"

Alfonse stared at her before laughing. "You'll see when we get there, don't worry. Actually, I've been meaning to ask, you seemed quite taken with the countryside when you first arrived. Why is that?"

Fjorm smiled nostalgically, taking a deep breath. The air was earthy and filled with the scent of trees and grass, so very alive. "Nifl is covered in snow all year round. I'd never seen green outside of algae, stone, and dyes. Then, when I woke and came to the castle, I saw a land of emerald and smelled grass for the first time."

Fjorm looked to Alfonse, eyes sparkling with wonder. "It was and still is such a beautiful sight. And, while I dislike the reason for this expedition, I'm glad that I can continue to see such beauty alongside you."

Alfonse grinned happily, even as his heart sped. The light from the dawn had strengthened to the point that Fjorm's form nearly sparkled in the light of the morning dew. It was… a lovely sight, much like the fields of rolling grass they trotted through.

With a new sense of determination, Alfonse began to explain any curiosity that came to Fjorm's attention. Stories were soon swapped as well, and the pair found themselves in a good mood when their destination came into sight.

"Ugh… am I… on a horse?"

The sound of their other member made the mood sour, at least to Fjorm. She'd been having a wonderful time with Alfonse and almost forgot Laevatein existed. "That you are. We're nearly to the first stop."

"It's a small town." Alfonse said, tone far kinder as they slowed to a stop. "The people are kind and the life simple. But, both I and my sister believed seeing a festival was a good place to start."

Laevatein sat up groggily, eyes barely opened before she let out a brief hiss. "So… stiff…"

Alfonse supposed being laid out on a horse for a few hours tended to do that. "Well, you've been asleep some time. Do you need any help? We can stop and rest for now, the town isn't that far."

Laevatein shook her head, eyes clearing, before she looked around and felt herself stare. "So… much green…"

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Fjorm said, a hint of spite in her next words. "Shame there are those who seek to destroy it."

Alfonse leveled a glare at Fjorm, who cowered at the heat, but Laevatein didn't appear to have noticed. "I haven't seen so much green… in ages. Then, these are trees? Grass and underbrush?"

Fjorm and Alfonse looked to each other, surprised. Someone who'd never seen trees, grass, or underbrush?

"It's… beautiful." Laevatein whispered, eyes scanning the woods and fields around her. Then, her eyes fell on the town and her mask was back in place. "Then, that is where we go?"

Alfonse nodded slowly. "Indeed, it is. We'll be staying for two days so you can get a taste of ordinary life. Feel free to ask questions."

Laevatein silently took hold of her horse's reigns but didn't start forward. "On your word."

Alfonse sighed and ordered the party forward, Laevatein taking point while Fjorm and Alfonse formed the back.

"Why did you say that?" Alfonse muttered. "You explicitly swore not to let your feelings affect your interactions with her."

Fjorm hung her head in shame. "I apologize… that was rude and uncalled for. I guess my own hurt wasn't as… buried as I thought. I'll strive to do better."

Alfonse's gaze softened. "I understand this is hard, but we're trying to show her the good that she's been missing under Surtr's thumb. If you must, think of it as helping another victim."

"For she's as much one as I am." Fjorm muttered, recalling Alfonse's defense of this idea almost a week ago. "Again, I apologize Alfonse. I will do what I can."

Alfonse smiled and nodded. "That's the spirit. If there's something I've admired about you from day one, it's that never give up mind set. I feel we could all stand to learn from it."

Fjorm glanced up shyly, a small smile replacing her dejected frown. "Thank you, Alfonse."

Laevatein, who was subtly listening to this exchange, felt her grips on the reigns tighten.

_She fancies him. Even I can tell that much. If I'm to accomplish my task and fulfill my new purpose… I must make him look at me as desirable, more so then the Nifl princess… but how?_

Being asleep for so long didn't do much for the gathering of advice. All she'd gotten was that Alfonse didn't appreciate an up-front attempt at seduction, so she'd have to do something subtler to win his favor.

No violence though, so removing Fjorm was out… aha! She'd just have to show how superior she was to the Nifl princess. That way, Alfonse would have to place his favor with her.

It was only natural to want the strongest as mates after all.

With that in mind, Laevatein fell back in line with the others. Alfosne and Fjorm were openly curious as to why she'd decided to join them, but the group was silent the rest of the ride unless something curious popped up.

Right on time, they arrived at the gates where a pair of guardsmen were waiting for them. "Prince Alfonse! It's been ages since you've visited, what's the occasion?"

Aflonse nodded to the guards. "I'm on an inspection of the kingdom. With the raids from Muspel and Emblia continuing, I was instructed to see to the people. My compatriots are here to assist, but please, treat us as any other party of travelers."

Fjorm and Laevatein were equally surprised by the casual tone Alfonse took with the guards and vice versa. In their kingdoms, such an interaction was unheard of, especially in Muspel. Before either could ask, the guards had signaled for the gate to open and Alfonse was trotting through.

Once in the town, Fjorm got the first word in. "Are all your soldiers so casual with royalty? It's almost as if they're old friends of yours."

Alfonse shrugged, waving to some villagers that called their greetings. "I've been on many patrols over the years and come to know many soldiers. I wanted to do all I could, so I did many menial tasks at first. You could say it made me… popular."

Fjorm wanted to ask what those menial tasks were, but Laevatein cleared her throat. "So… what exactly am I supposed to see? I've been to many villages, so I fail to see how anything here could… convince me, as you put it."

She didn't feel the need to mention that most of those villages either had the residents cowering in fear or reduced to ashes alongside their homes. Even she had enough social sense to realize that was a bad idea.

"Well, I'll be walking you through the day to day life of the people." Alfonse began. "Along with that, I'll be showing you both a variety of jobs, activities, and otherwise that have nothing to do with war or can be easily disrupted by it. My hope is that you'll see why we don't want to lose this fight and show that war isn't everything."

Laevatein was quiet for a time, just long enough for them to arrive at an inn. "What's this place?"

"An inn," Fjorm answered. "It's a place for travelers to rest and regain their strength after a long journey. I believe this is where we'll be staying the next three nights."

Alfonse dismounted with a sigh. "That we are. I've stayed in this inn several times before, so I can vouch for its reputation. Beyond that, they have good ale and good food, so it'll be a good time. Especially with their festival coming up."

Fjorm dismounted as well, Alfonse giving her the coin he'd know would pay for the rooms. Once she was through the doors, Alfonse turned to find Laevatein glaring at the ground.

"…You don't know how to get down, do you?"

Laevatein growled, insulted. "Of course I do, what do you take me for? I just don't see a stable for the beasts."

Alfonse felt a smug grin stretch over his face. "The stable's right around back. I'll come with you and stable these brave mounts, then we can head inside and get settled. Sound good to you?"

Laevatein just barely kept a scowl from her face. "…Very well, lead on."

Alfonse took the reigns for the horses and guided them to the stable. After making sure his and Fjorm's were taken care of, he glanced over to see Laevatein still astride her steed, eyes narrowed pensively.

After catching his gaze though, she slowly shifted around and swung her leg over, only for the horse to buck a bit. It wasn't much, but apparently it upset Laevatein's balance and she found herself racing to the ground.

Only to run into something a lot softer than dirt.

Looking up, she found herself sprawled on top of Alfonse, the prince had dived beneath her.

The show of chivalry made her heart flutter in a way it never had before. "Are… you ok?"

The words were strange coming from her mouth, but Alfonse merely grinned. "Well, I didn't want you to have a bad start to the trip. Besides, you can be honest with me. I don't mind helping you learn."

Laevatein stared at him before pulling herself up. "…Thank you, I guess. It has been some time since I was last on a horse, so that shall be my first request."

Alfonse nodded and sat up. "I'll be here to catch you until it's easy as breathing. Now, why don't we head inside? I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

As if invoked, a low rumble came from Laevatein's stomach, the young woman somehow keeping a straight face. "I… agree."

Alfonse chuckled and got the last horse into its stable. Once finished, he gestured for Laevatein to follow him. "Well then follow me, this place has the best catfish filets."

Laevatein did so, but something compelled her to do so barely a step behind him. Almost as an afterthought, she took a whiff of the air and almost smiled.

Alfonse had the scent of earth and sweat that only many hours of work and training could give, the smell both sweet and deep. But, what nearly made her smile was the lightest hint of vanilla that joined the scent.

She'd made the first mark in this silent battle with the Nifl princess. The question now was how the other girl would respond.

A moment later, when they entered the inn, she got her answer.

"Alfonse!" Fjorm cried when they came in, the princess bounding up to him in a flurry of worry and embarrassment. "They said only one room got reserved! It's… it's… oh, I can't say it!"

Alfonse and Laevatein were very confused, but Alfonse nodded to Fjorm. "That is odd. I'll go check with the innkeeper, please stay here with Laevatein. You can get something to eat and drink while you're at it, I know you're both bound to need something."

With that, he was gone, leaving the two young women to glance over the dining room of the inn and eventually pick their way to a small table in the corner away from the other patrons. The pair was silent for a time before Laevatein spoke. "Why is a single room such an issue? Doesn't traveling mean sleeping with others nearby anyway?"

"That's… true." Fjorm muttered, unsure how to interact with someone who'd tried to kill her several times. "But that's camping. A room is… something different."

Laevatein tilted her head, hair falling aside like liquid pearl. "I… don't understand. If a room must be shared, why would it be a problem? There's only three here, not six."

"I guess you never had that talk." Fjorm mumbled. "Looks its just inappropriate for a man and a woman to share a room, let alone one man and two women. It could cause… unsavory rumors, at best."

Laevatein didn't betray any further confusion. "I see… moving on, how do we get something to eat? I was recommended catfish filets."

A waitress walked over right on cue, greeting the ladies and offering menus. Laevatein had to puzzle out what the pamphlet was for, but after Fjorm ordered while pointing to it, Laevatein figured it out.

Once they'd ordered, silence descended once again. It was incredibly awkward, to Fjorm at least, so she tried to start a conversation. "Alfonse sure is taking a while. I wonder what's holding him?"

Laevatein shrugged and leaned back in her seat. "I don't know."

Fjorm sighed as silence fell over them again. While the two of them had crossed blades several times, Fjorm knew nothing beyond Laevatein's skill. "So… may I ask what its like back in your home? I've heard little of it."

Laevatein stared at her. "Why… do you want to know that? I've seen little beyond the palace, and its not known as the Kingdom of Fire for no good reason."

Fjorm frowned. "I'm just trying to make conversation. I… don't like silence."

It reminded her too much of the isolation she'd been forced into after Nifl's conquest.

"I'm not one for conversation." Laevatein answered. "A blade does not speak unless ordered. It wouldn't be surprising if I'd talked more today then in the last several years."

Fjorm's frown deepened. "So, it's true. Why do you see yourself as a tool? Is there some reason for thinking yourself so lowly as to be worth the same as a simple tool?"

"I am not lowly." Laevatein growled, mask cracking in anger. "It is an honor to be given the name of the blade Laevatein, to be of use! The weak have no place in my homeland, not when the fire strikes at any show of weakness."

Fjorm blinked in shock. Apparently, that was a nerve, and a sore one at that. "I… I apologize. I don't mean to offend, but I do wish to understand. At least, to the best of my ability."

"Then answer a question of mine." Laevatein stated, mask returning. "Do so, and I'll answer one of yours. I believe that to be a fair exchange."

Fjorm bit her lip but acquiesced. It's not like she could ask anything too embarrassing.

"Do you fancy Prince Alfonse? Is that why you volunteered to join this expedition?"

Fjorm was wrong.

"That's, uh…" Fjorm stammered, cheeks flushing scarlet. "I, uh, just wanted to, uh, keep an eye on you. I work well with Alfonse and it was decided I would be of the most help!"

Her last words flew out in a messy attempt to dodge the rest of the question. It was an answer after all, but it didn't have to answer both questions.

The corner of Laevatein's mouth twitched downwards. "Then you will not answer my first question? You will be able to ask two in turn and I will be honor-bound to answer truthfully."

Fjorm's blush deepened, the sight making Laevatein give the tiniest of smirks. "So, you do fancy him. It appears that my initial thoughts were correct."

"What thoughts." Fjorm mumbled, not looking at Laevatein. Where on earth was that food, or Alfonse for that matter? This was embarrassing.

Laevatein leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands. "That I have a rival for his favor. Now then, what's your other question?"

Fjorm's eyes shot back to Laevatein, the other woman looking almost bored. "Wait, what? What do you mean I'm a rival?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." Laevatein stated. "I have lost my purpose, but Prince Alfonse has offered to find me a new one. I am loyal to those who give me purpose, as are all tools, but he is… something different. I wish to win his favor, you stand in the way of that, so you are my rival."

Fjorm was gob smacked. It wasn't every day an enemy royal essentially declares you rivals over the affections of one man. Hell, it wasn't every day _normal_ girls had that happen to them.

"However," Laevatein continued, "I don't feel this rivalry could even be called as such. You've known Prince Alfonse far longer and have had many chances to get close to him. I am not but a tool that knows nothing of this world, let alone how to curry favor. Maybe it's already over, but I'm not weak enough to give in."

Laevatein leaned forward, eyes narrowing. "We will see who the prince chooses in time. Just know that I will be doing all I can. Don't disappoint me."

Fjorm was silent, trying to think of something, anything, that could make it both easier to hold Laevatein's determination to appropriate levels, but also allow her to compete effectively.

Oh, if Gunnthra knew what was going on, the woman would've fainted. This had turned into a trashy romance novel, and both sides knew it.

In Fjorm's mind, the only way to salvage this expedition, still get to see what Alfonse wanted both to see, and satisfy Laevatein's apparent desire for competition, was one thing.

A daily tournament.

It sounded silly in her head, but even as the waitress returned with food, free drinks, and apologies for the delay, she was still turning the idea over.

"This is good." Laevatein said, snapping Fjorm from her thoughts. "I can see why Prince Alfonse recommended it."

Fjorm looked down to find a steaming plate of fried catfish and a lovely salad to the side, honest to heaven yeast rolls slathered in butter next to it. This was the kind of stick-to-your-ribs fare she hadn't had in ages.

The wonders of having to keep a figure, damn courtiers.

Regardless, she sliced off a chunk and took a bite, almost mewling at the fresh taste. "Wow, they must've caught this recently. …Say, Princess Laevatein, I think I may have an idea."

Laevatein paused in her bite of a roll, cheeks puffed out. Fjorm giggled lightly before smiling. "Alfonse is going to want us to partake in a variety of activities on this trip. How about, rather than attempt to get in each other's way, we make a deal. Whoever does the best at the most activities on a given day gets Alfonse for the remainder of that day."

Laevatein chewed and swallowed, taking the time to think. "…Why the sudden olive branch? Not five minutes ago, you were in denial over fancying him at all."

Fjorm's blush returned. "I don't know if what you call 'fancying' him is what I feel, but I think this will at least make the trip more enjoyable. It'll be fair, there won't be unneeded distractions, and no matter the outcome, I like to think we'll be able to look back on this fondly."

"After all, if there's one thing everyone back at the castle has taught me, it's that forgiveness comes from realizing the past is just that. The past. I hope that, given time, we can be friends, Princess Laevatein. We are little sisters after all, and that's somewhere to start."

Laevatein stared at Fjorm, puzzled. "Why… are you all so kind? Such actions would be used against you in Muspel without mercy, for it is weakness to be kind. Yet… I have found my betters here and they are kind…"

"I don't understand…"

Fjorm felt pity for the other princess. It looked as if her entire world-view was beginning to be doubted, simply from showing an ounce of kindness and decency.

The pair ate quietly after that, neither speaking until Alfonse arrived and plopped into the lone open seat with a sigh. "What an argument. Sorry for taking so long, I'd forgotten how stubborn the innkeeper was. Unfortunately, we only have the one room, and I looked to see it only has two beds."

Fjorm and Alfonse had a sneaking suspicion that detail was Sharena's handiwork.

"Regardless," Alfonse continued, "it looks like you two got something to eat. Was I right when I said the catfish was good?"

He got twin nods, making him grin. "Good, good. Just let me get something to eat and we can go get settled in. The day's still young after all and I'm sure you'd both like to look around. We may even find a shop or two that catches your eyes."

"We can go get settled in now." Fjorm assured. "It's no trouble and we'll have more time to wander that way. Get whatever you like, we'll join you if we finish first."

Alfonse nodded and waved for the waitress. As the girls stood, Laevatein threw a smirk at Fjorm before leaning next to Alfonse. "I look forward to sharing a room tonight."

The whisper made Alfonse flail and nearly fall out of his chair, Fjorm grabbing Laevatein's arm and dragging her to the room. Once inside, she rounded on the other girl. "What was that?!"

"Just having some fun." Laevatein said, sitting on one of the beds. "I'll go ahead and claim this as mine. Since you came up with this… tournament, I'll allow you to have Alfonse for today. Tomorrow though, is when it starts."

Fjorm steamed at the other girl's bold words, not sure what she meant. "It's not like I'm going to be hooked around his arm all day. Besides, we won't be forcing him to take us on… dates."

Laevatein merely stared at Fjorm and flicked her hair out. "How is the alone time supposed to be seen? Anyway, let's unpack. You may have his attention for today, but I want to see what we'll be working on tomorrow."

"After all, knowing is half the battle."

Fjorm wanted to pull her hair out. It looked like the Muspel princess was only stoic when on the battlefield.

Beyond that, she was as stubborn as both Fjorm and Alfonse. How else could she hold on to the idea of actual competition, especially when they didn't even know what those competitions would even be!

Sighing, Fjorm began to unpack the essentials. Hopefully the rest of the day would go smoothly.

_-Next Morning-_

The rest of the day hadn't gone smoothly.

After they'd settled in and met up with Alfonse, the party began to wander through the town. With the festival soon to start, most of the people were busy getting set up. Being generous by nature, Alfonse offered to help where he could. This in turn led to Fjorm and a reluctant Laevatein to assist as well, though they had to endure more than a few cat calls and vulgar words.

Alfonse wasn't spared such actions either, the women were just subtler.

One incident stood out when the group had arrived on the docks to find a fisherman with several reels set up. Alfonse recognized him as a friend of the innkeeper, so he was able to get the man to let them fish and watch the sunset.

It had been a long day up to that point, so it wasn't surprising to see the sun so low.

Nothing happened for a time, but then Laevatein got a bite. Having never fished before, she jerked the pole in a panic while everyone started yelling about 'reeling' and 'slack' and other such jargon. Unfortunately, she'd yanked so hard that the hook was buried into the fist, and she'd underestimated its strength.

Which led to a sopping wet Laevatein after the fish had pulled her into the river. The girl was not amused by this and silently vowed revenge on the fish in question.

Alfonse was more concerned about getting her changed into something dry, but that's when Fjorm hooked her own fish. Knowing more about what to do, she fought the fish with all her might.

She almost had it, a giant catfish with another hook in its maw, when it yanked hard and sent her into the water.

At that point, Alfonse was fed up with the fish. While the girls huddled under some blankets and steamed, literally with Laevatein, Alfonse cast his line and waited.

A short while later, the greedy catfish came back for more. But, when Alfonse had successfully dragged it to the point it was out of the water, he reached over, grabbed the harpoon from the fisherman, and skewered the catfish.

Everyone let out a roar of triumph, especially since they got to keep the fish.

They ate that thing with relish after giving it to the innkeeper, mad giggles and all.

Let it never be said hard work and lots of anger couldn't crack the greatest of stoics.

Next, they had to decided how the beds would be divided. Laevatein had already claimed one, so Alfonse, being the gentleman, laid down on the floor, put a pillow under his head, and cast a blanket over himself before falling asleep.

His companions were dumbfounded the prince could fall asleep so quickly and completely.

Beyond that, the girls got themselves ready, slipped under their blankets, and let exhaustion take over.

Which led to the newest predicament.

As sunlight streamed through the window, a ray landed on Alfonse's eyes. The prince's eyes scrunched before opening, sight bleary. "Morning already?"

A yawn stopped him from more observation, but he soon found himself unable to move. Well, his legs could move, but his arm was wrapped in something and there was a weight on his gut.

He blinked a few times and felt himself stare as the bleariness faded. The thing holding his arm was Fjorm, the princess apparently deep in a dream where she was hugging a large rabbit.

Who knew she was a sleep talker? That was kind of cute.

The weight on his chest was Laevatein, the other princess sprawled over him like she'd tripped and decided to stay.

So, it looked like she was a sleep walker while Fjorm was a sleep talker.

It was like looking at two-halves of the same person. Honestly, it was endearing to see that they were both so normal under all the royal veneers and stoicism.

Then Fjorm started snuggling into his arm and he felt the blood cut off, pins and needles starting to dance along the limb. Then, just to add to it, Laevatein flipped over and smacked the side of her head into his jaw.

As pain bloomed from the struck chin, Alfonse silently rued not checking their sleeping habits.

Hopefully, it wouldn't be a common occurrence.


	3. Day in Town

Waking his companions proved to be another interesting experience for Alfonse.

Neither of the girls responded to gentle words or soft movements, so Alfonse had gone with the 'Sharena Method' and imitated one of his original tutors.

"Attention…at arms!"

The first word was soft like the rest before Alfonse belted the rest, Laevatein and Fjorm jolting awake and standing at immediate attention, salutes and all.

Alfonse felt rather proud of himself.

At least until Fjorm realized what had gotten her to that position in the room. "Oh gods, I did it again! I'm so sorry Alfonse, I've been a bit of a sleep walker ever since I was young, and I haven't broken the habit."

"That's quite alright." Alfonse said as he stood. "Now I know what to expect should Sharena have left us any further surprises. I will say Laevatein, I'm surprised that you sleep walk as well."

Laevatein crossed her arms. "I have never slept anywhere with others, even in camp… this is strange, being unable to walk in my sleep without tripping."

Alfonse didn't believe she wouldn't trip in her sleep but dropped the issue. "Regardless, I'll let you two get ready. We'll be doing some shopping today along with a visit to the blacksmith and the fields outside of town."

"What purpose does any of that serve?" Laevatein asked. "I have already seen such things before and they will show me nothing new."

Fjorm made her way to the case that held her things. "Yes, from the view of an army or royal. However, have you ever looked at those things as a normal person? Have you ever seen them through the eyes of the villager that works and relies on such things?"

Laevatein remained stoic. "…I suppose not. Very well, but how are we to pay for this shopping you mentioned?"

"You're concerned about money?" Alfonse said. "Then again, paying for supplies is amongst your duties as a commander, so I guess it makes sense. Don't worry, I was given a hefty purse, so feel free to indulge."

Alfonse threw on his tunic and cloak, neatly folded next to his blanket, and left the room. Once in the hall, he wandered down to the inn's bar and waved for the waitress. "Good morning! We'll need three platters of egg, potato, and whatever meat you can find."

"You want three breakfasts?" The waitress asked before she blinked. "Oh, you're the guy that came in yesterday with those girls. Owner was real ticked with you from what I heard."

Alfonse chuckled, not wanting to dwell on that argument. "Well, we worked it out. Anyway, we'll be at that table in the corner, I'll pay when we leave."

He heard the waitress mutter something before she went into the back and started calling orders. Alfonse paid it no mind and went to the table he'd chosen, humming a tune while he waited.

It wasn't long before the girls joined him, dressed as they were yesterday with only some minor changes. Like, say, each going with a slightly different hairstyle… and staring at him.

Alfonse cleared his throat. He had a feeling he needed to say something and fast. "You didn't take all that long. Here I was expecting you both to take at least twenty minutes."

"We're not Sharena." Fjorm giggled, playing with the small braid she'd made next to her ear. "And small stuff like this isn't that hard. I've been styling my own hair for years anyway."

Laevatein shrugged. "I don't need or have attendants, nor do I particularly prefer how my hair looks. This just happens to be the most functional."

She flicked the ponytail back, the hair a rope of pearl now compared to yesterdays curtain.

Alfonse laughed, his response delayed by the arrival of food. Once the waitress left, he tried again. "I'm no expert on hair, I mean, just look at me. I'll take your words on it, but I do think that you both can wear it however you like and still find it suiting. I'm almost jealous."

Fjorm and Laevatein glanced at each other, but Alfonse had a strange feeling of relief wash over him when they shrugged a moment later. It looked like he'd dodged an arrow, whatever it could've been.

The mood relaxed after that, so Alfonse spent the time asking about the princesses and their respective kingdoms. While he'd heard overviews, there were several things he'd been curious about in addition to just wanting to talk with the girls.

This soon turned to the swapping of humorous anecdotes, Fjorm and Alfonse eventually turning it into a contest where if they got Laevatein to smirk, they won that round.

Laevatein didn't have humorous anecdotes to share, so she played along. It was amusing see the two make fools of themselves regardless of whether the story was even the slightest bit funny.

Two though, took the cake, both coming as they readied to leave.

"Alright, this one's the best yet." Alfonse began, both girls all ears. "So, we've had Kiran for about a year now. Thing is, he had no idea how anything worked. One day, I was giving him a tour of the grounds when he spotted several orbs on a pile of feathers."

Fjorm knew that pile well. "You mean your owl's nest? Now that I think about it, where does he get those orbs?"

Alfonse shrugged as they left the inn. "No one knows. Regardless, Kiran thought it would be a great idea to use those orbs to expand the order. Problem was, when he grabbed them, Feh came down and started attacking him. Berating him too, since Kiran ran off screaming his head off with the orbs still in his arms. I gave chase, but soon found him tangled up in some rope with the orbs scattered all over the floor. Apparently, he thought that cutting one of the counter-weights for the tapestries would spirit him to a higher scaffold and away from Feh."

Fjorm giggled, picturing Kiran in yet another silly situation. Thankfully for their little contest, she had a much better story that was sure to get Laevatein smirking.

"Mine has something to do with Kiran too." She began, daintily dodging a gaggle of children. "This was a couple weeks ago, right in the middle of spring. We were going over the ideas for the spring festival and I was trying to convince Lucina not to wear the bunny costume again. Heaven knows Selena would die if her girlfriend wore that again."

Alfonse grinned, already liking this. "Ok, so what happened?"

Fjorm glanced back to make sure Laevatein was still paying attention before continuing. "Well, we eventually decided to draw lots for the costumes, kind of like what you did for the guys. We dragged Kiran in to get his opinion after the lots were drawn, but here's the thing."

She leaned in, a conspiratorial smirk on her lips. "Sharena was the first to come out, all embarrassed, and Kiran's jaw hit the floor. I've never seen someone so smitten, let alone when Sharena gave him that shy smile you know she uses to get her way."

Alfonse's face slowly morphed into shocked realization. "Are… are you saying Kiran has a crush on Sharena?"

Fjorm shrugged. "I think so, at least, but here's where it got weird. Sharena was so embarrassed that she tripped and fell onto the clothing rack. Her dress caught and ripped as she stood, sending both her and the rack into the shelves we'd set up. I've never seen so many linens and fabrics go flying before, but Oboro started wailing and babbling about her 'precious babies' and 'murderers'."

A brief snort showed Laevatein smirking, Fjorm the winner. "…Your people are strange. Is cloth truly that important?"

"To Oboro, big time." Alfonse said, still trying to wrap his head around Sharena being crushed on by Kiran. "There's all kinds of characters in the Order. Remind me to tell you what happened at the last spring festival later."

Fjorm chuckled. "It was so amusing to see you dressed as a bunny. Then again, I never thought a large spoon could be so effective a weapon."

Laevatein was more distracted by the idea of Alfonse dressed as a hare. A silly image of him wearing his normal attire, but with the lower half of a rabbit, flashed across her mind before a more realistic image settled in.

She felt inordinately pleased by the image and silently promised to make him wear the get up at some point. For the doubtlessly hilarious look on his face of course, not because she'd find it… cute.

The thought made Laevatein shake her head. Where had that come from?

"And we're here." Alfonse announced, pulling Laevatein back to reality. They were in front of a good-sized building with an open ground floor that leaked heat and the sound of metal getting hammered into shape. Laevatein could even see the forge further in the back.

"Wow, it's hot." Fjorm muttered, already uncomfortable. She didn't do well with heat on principle of being born in an ice kingdom, but a forge would make her sweat buckets.

Laevatein, on the other hand, was just fine. "So… what are we doing here?"

Alfonse gestured to the forge where an average looking man was hammering away. "You've doubtlessly seen weapon smiths and armor smiths, but I want you to see what that iron can be used for instead. It's not just weapons, armors, or the panoply of war that require iron, but so many other things."

He smiled. "Thus, we'll be learning how to forge. Educational, practical, and it makes the ale taste so much better."

Fjorm and Laevatein blinked before looking to each other and nodding.

Contest number one was on.

Alfonse, seeing the girls on board, turned and called to the blacksmith. "Pardon me good sir! Would you be partial to a quick lesson? We'll be sure to compensate you for the time!"

The blacksmith paused in his work, but laughed when he saw Alfonse. "Ah, its you Prince Alfonse! Lady Anna sent a message just yesterday, and you're right on time. I assume your lovely companions are the ones getting taught?"

Alfonse laughed awkwardly. "Well, kind of. I need a refresher myself and we're working on normal every day items. I hope it's no trouble."

"Far from it, my prince." The blacksmith said. "Please, come in, we'll start right away."

Alfonse nodded and lead the girls into the forge. After an hour of basic explanations and demonstrations, the girls set to work on forging their very first item.

A candle stick.

It wasn't the most complex item, they just had to pour the molten metal into a mold, but Laevatein didn't see the point. "Why… a candlestick? Aren't horse shoes and nails the more in demand?"

"Normally, aye." The blacksmith answered. "But the people have their own rituals and ways. These are for the ones we lost over the winter, a tribute. It's the first we've had since the war started and I've been more than happy to make them again.

Laevatein frowned and looked to her crucible. The iron was molten and glowing orange, perfect to pour. As she did, another question came to mind. "Surely they could still hold vigil? This village is untouched by the fighting."

The blacksmith sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It may look like that, but it isn't. Lots of the young folk had to go join the army to fight and most of the families haven't seen them in months. Add on the food they've needed and other supplies… well, it's a miracle we have everything we need to get this show on the road."

Laevatein didn't believe him. With the amount of work they'd assisted with the previous day, it appeared that there was more than enough to hold a festival for many more than just the town's populace.

"I can tell you don't believe me." The blacksmith said, making Laevatein look away. "All of the stuff you've seen around was being made since last fall, before the fighting started. Not the food, of course, but everything's mostly for the people here. The roads aren't safe for most folks, so we're not expecting many visitors."

Laevatein remained stoic, but she couldn't help thinking on the burned husks of villages she'd passed in Muspel. Was it like this before the flames had claimed homes and lives?

She felt a hand on her shoulder, the blacksmith leaning over to look at her mold. "You poured that brilliantly. Tell me, do you have experience with forging?"

Laevatein shook her head. "…No."

"Then you're a natural!" The blacksmith laughed, gesturing to where Alfonse was assisting Fjorm in picking up the mess she'd made when her crucible tipped over. "I think you can do something more complex than your friend over there. Care to try?"

Laevatein nodded slowly. If she could show she was the better forger, then this first contest was hers. "…Very well, what do you have in mind?"

The blacksmith stood and went to a bench, pulling out a small sack. Laevatein watched him empty the sack and grab a few items before coming back. In his hands were nails, a band of steel, and a horse shoe. "You'll be working on these next. The nails must be a certain shape, the band needs to be thin enough to go around a wheel, and the shoe's self-evident. Think you can do it?"

Laevatein looked at the items, then over to Alfonse and Fjorm. "…Yes. Why don't you help her get the candlestick right, I can work with Prince Alfonse."

The blacksmith nodded and called to Alfonse to help Laevatein. Once the prince was beside her, Laevatein felt heat in her hands.

Time to forge and show these people what a royal of fire could do.

_-A Few Hours Later-_

"I should've expected something like this."

Alfonse sighed as they left the blacksmith, the man in question bowing reverently to Laevatein. The princess had used her innate fire magic and understanding of fire to not only forge everything she was given in record time, but also produce such high-quality pieces the blacksmith tried to hire her on the spot.

Fjorm was forced to quietly concede her loss in the first contest, as while she could forge the items well enough after a few tries, she couldn't match Laevatein.

Alfonse, minus dealing with the impassioned blacksmith, was glad to see Laevatein enjoying herself. She'd worn a smirk the whole time, though he'd missed her victorious looks to Fjorm.

"…If I know anything, it's fire." Laevatein said after preening a bit more. "Working and shaping something with it is only natural, though I never knew there were so many uses for iron."

Fjorm shrugged as they wound through the streets, looking for a shop. "Iron is useful everywhere. I've certainly gained an appreciation for the work involved at least, so I'll be sure to thank the smiths when we get back."

"Try not to forget, we'll be out for a few weeks may I remind." Alfonse said, pausing in the street. "But, after all that work, who says we get a treat?"

The girls looked to find storefronts advertising sweets, pastries, and honey-ale. Shrugging, the party went in, grabbed whatever caught their attention, and wandered to the town square. An open bench beckoned them to sit, and they watched the people go by setting things up.

"This is good," Fjorm mumbled as she nibbled on an orange tiramisu. "I've never heard of this dessert before."

Alfonse sipped his ale. "It's definitely festival fare, you won't find it normally otherwise."

Fjorm hummed and broke off a piece. "Would you like a piece? I don't mind sharing."

Alfonse smiled and accepted the morsel, but shortly found a cinnamon bun under his nose. "Um… Laevatein?"

"…I'm good, you can have the rest." She grumbled, hand staying where it was. "I… always share these with my sister anyway."

Alfonse almost smiled and took the sweet. "Then you can have some of my treat… when I find one I like. For now, thank you, that's kind."

Laevatein gave him a small smile, Fjorm pouting across from her. Fjorm needed to be more decisive or Laevatein was going to get Alfonse the rest of the day.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We're holding the tryouts for the main event tomorrow! Those wishing to participate, please make your way to me!"

Fjorm perked up at the call. "That sounds interesting. Want to look before we head to the fields?"

Alfonse was equally intrigued and followed the voice, Laevatein following at what sounded like another competition. Hopefully, it would be something she could win just as handily.

They found the voice to be an older man atop a tower in the center of the square, a space cleared before the tower where the people gathered around.

"The rules are simple!" The man called. "All you need to do is show your talents to the crowd and wow us! The one that gets the most cheers will be chosen as tomorrow's main event and be given their pick of items at the close of the festival! Who wants to start?"

Fjorm and Laevatein looked to each other, a woman's agreement marking this as the second contest. Alfonse noted the look, if not its purpose, and he had to wonder if women were telepathic only with other women. It would certainly explain why they always seemed to have silent conversations without the guys noticing.

Laevatein and Fjorm strode into the space, the announcer cheering when he saw them. "Well, look here! We have a pair of lovely ladies that want to try their hands! Tell me, milady's, what will you be doing?"

Fjorm fidgeted but took solace in the cool well of patience she'd fostered over many years. "I will serenade the crowd, good sir. I'm quite confident in my skill."

"I will demonstrate martial prowess." Laevatein announced, her gaze going to Alfonse. "I have a partner of equal skill that can put on a show."

The announcer let out a booming laugh. "Then let us see what you can do! We'll start with the fighters; this town hasn't seen a good duel in ages!"

The crowd cheered in response, Laevatein and Alfonse taking sole possession of the space while grabbing some practice blades that were to be used tomorrow for mock fights. Once settled, the two began to duel, the crowd cheering and howling at the graceful moves and powerful strikes.

Fjorm, having seen the dance many times at far greater intensity, was focused on choosing a song. She'd cursed Gunnthra for putting her through those singing lessons when she was younger, but now Fjorm vowed to thank her elder sister when they got back.

_Hmm… there's no drums or other singers, so I need a solo. What's a good one…? Aha! It may be a little depressing, but I do love singing it._

The cheers of the crowd and voice of the announcer showed the pair were finished. Alfonse walked past and patted Fjorm on the shoulder. "I know you can make them riled up, have at it. Also, personally, I'm looking forward to this just as much as that spar."

Fjorm smiled, relaxing just enough to feel confident. After trading respectful nods with Laevatein, she went to the center of the space and waited for the crowd to calm down.

"Now we have our singer!" The man cried, the crowd chattering excitedly. They'd already seen a great spectacle of a duel, so how would this lone woman compete?

Fjorm took another deep breath and started with some chords, just warming up. Already the crowd began to mutter, shocked that the woman held such a beautiful voice and had yet to truly sing.

Then, she began. "Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam, Et lingua eius loquetur indicium…" **(1)**

As the song played itself out, the crowd was stunned into silence by the melancholy and richness of the song, though none understood the lyrics. They didn't need to, not when Fjorm was channeling her own deep grief into the song.

By the time she finished, and the applause began to rain, Fjorm could see many of the villagers crying.

She bowed and returned to her compatriots, both staring at her in open disbelief.

"You… sounded incredible." Alfonse muttered, unable to put words to the weight in his chest. "Dare I say it, you outshined Olivia and gave Azura a run for her money."

Laevatein nodded, a faint memory clawing at her mind. "Yes… it sounded almost… familiar…"

Fjorm smiled sadly. "It's a Nifl funeral song, I was taught it after my father died early in my life. I… I sing it from time to time, to remember my mother."

Laevatein's face twisted in thought, but Alfonse was looking to the announcer. "And… it looks like you won Fjorm. Problem is, that makes you the main attraction tomorrow, so you'll have to join the villagers for the show. Probably won't get to wander around with us."

Fjorm drooped, disappointed, but Alfonse clapped her shoulder. "It's alright, we'll figure it out. Let's go talk to the guy in the tower and then head for the fields. It may not seem like it, but it's past noon."

Fjorm felt better at that and nodded. Alfonse grinned and went to talk with the announcer, leaving Fjorm and the still thinking Laevatein alone.

Well, as alone as they could be with villagers milling about and staring at them, but that was ignored by both women.

"…This round is yours." Laevatein eventually said. "I cannot compete with your voice. Nor can I say that I'm not… learning. I still do not see why you fight so hard for such simple things, but I at least see how war affects these people."

Fjorm couldn't stop the surprise in her response. "Surely you've not changed your mind so quickly? I was sure you'd be more obstinate in your beliefs."

"A tool does not have beliefs." Laevatein said. "A tool takes on only their master's beliefs and seeks to make them reality. I am no longer a tool to my father, so I have no beliefs, thus I consider all before me with an open mind. Should I become a tool once more, than my beliefs shall be my master's."

Fjorm had no way to respond to that. Even now, Laevatein saw herself as a tool, so she must be more confused than anyone with all this new information and no personal view point to consider things through. All she had were Surtr's beliefs, and those were already being challenged.

Alfonse returned before Fjorm could offer any words. "I managed to convince them that you could work with them tomorrow. That keeps today free and it'll let you go about the festival with us after the show."

Fjorm sighed and nodded. "Very well then, I can work with that. Shall we go to the fields now? I believe that's the last item for today."

Alfonse laughed and waved for them to follow. "That it is. Should be fun and we're right in time for the harvest. Trust me, nothing's better than veggies straight out of the ground."

"I hope you clean them." Laevatein drawled. "It is… disgusting, to eat food covered in dirt."

Alfonse and Fjorm stared at her before laughing heartily. It looked like, beneath everything, Laevatein was very much normal. At least when it came to wanting to eat things not covered in dirt.

"Come on," Alfonse said, grabbing Laevatein and Fjorm's arms. "We need to get there soon."

The girls stumbled as he pulled them along, but they smiled at each other before freeing themselves and following, the air much more relaxed than any of them expected after so short a time.

_-Fields, Three Hours Later-_

"Whew, that was fun!"

The girls lay off to the side, flat on their backs and panting heavily. The farmer had been more than happy to accept their help in exchange for a few lessons of farming, but that had soon given way to a competition where the three had to plow a field before the others.

The fields themselves had been left to fallow over the winter, so the farmer had promised to give them a bushel of fresh produce if they cleared and plowed the three fields. With that, Fjorm and Laevatein had their final competition while Alfonse was doing it for fun.

All three had taken to the task with gusto, but the girls found themselves slowing with the plows. Sure, they'd cleared the fields quickly enough, but it was a big difference swinging a plow than swinging a weapon.

Alfonse though was a machine. In, pull, out, repeat. Again and again his plow sank into the earth and created perfect ditches while it took a few rows for the girls to get it right. He was also tireless, continuing to work even when the girls had to stop and rest their aching bodies.

Thus, Alfonse was the lone member of the party standing as the sun fell in the sky, only a light dusting of dirt and sweat on his body while the girls looked like they'd run twenty leagues through mud-fields.

"You… are… a monster…" Laevatein panted. "No wonder… we could… never catch you… during your retreats…"

Fjorm tried to laugh but only coughed. "You… think he's bad… there's some of them… that can… do this without… sweating at all!"

Laevatein shuddered. Now those reports about tireless beasts in the skirmishes made sense.

"Come on you two, it's not that bad." Alfonse tried, but shied away at their glares. "Alright, so maybe it is that bad. Just look on the bright side, we got all the veggies we need to have stew tonight. I even heard they brought in some lamb for the celebration tomorrow."

Laevatein perked up at that. She hadn't had lamb in forever, what with most of the sheep being used for wool back home. "That… sounds like an acceptable reward."

"Agreed," Fjorm breathed, finally catching her breath. "Go ahead and talk to the farmer Alfonse, we'll catch up in a minute."

Alfonse shrugged and placed the plow on his shoulder before walking off, his voice calling to the farmer. Once he was gone, Fjorm sat up and sighed. "Well… we're tied at the end of the day. How do you want to settle this?"

Laevatein sat up and frowned. "Coin flip… is the only fair way we have on us."

Fjorm groaned and pulled a coin from her satchel. "Crown or feather?"

"Crown."

Fjorm flipped the coin and they watched it fly into the air before tinkling on the ground, the surface showing a feather.

"Looks like you'll get him the rest of the night." Laevatein sighed, disappointment palpable. "Guess I can… do something else."

Fjorm frowned and scooted over, a hand going to Laevatein's shoulder. "Hey, you'll get him almost all day tomorrow. Why not come up with something you can both enjoy? I don't know what that may be, but surely you'll think of something."

"I… don't know what he likes." Laevatein admitted. "I haven't known him that long, remember?"

Fjorm grimaced, she had forgotten. "Well… in my time with the Order, I've noticed that Alfonse enjoys many things. He's actually quite amenable to most hobbies, but with the festival tomorrow, why not learn to dance?"

Laevatein looked to Fjorm, clearly confused. "You… would help me? Though I declared you my rival and have attempted to take your head?"

"Don't try and ruin the good will." Fjorm muttered. "But I want you to see why we fight as well. While it pains me to know that you've assisted in my homeland's oppression, I also know that it is Surtr that ultimately brought such ruin. If that means I help someone chase their heart's desire, though that desire is my own, then I will do so."

Laevatein felt her chest warm at those words. "My… my sister once gave me advice, when I was but a child. She said… 'when you find someone who will help you, no matter if the goal is their own, then you have found a friend.'"

Fjorm smiled. "I think that's wonderful advice. It reminds me of some my sister gave me, almost word for word."

She held out her hand. "Would… you call me a friend, Princess Laevatein?"

Laevatein looked to the hand, then to her own, and the warmth spread to her mind.

She took it.

"Thank you."

_-Alfonse, Inn-_

They returned from the farm loaded with plenty of veggies, the innkeeper more than happy to take it off their hands and make lamb stew for the whole inn.

Ale soon flowed, and Alfonse found himself eating with Fjorm as Laevatein flitted about the floor, learning the local dances and enjoying herself if the smirk she wore meant anything.

"What did you two talk about?" Alfosne asked after another bite. "I never thought I'd see Laevatein go up to a stranger and ask to be taught a dance."

Fjorm giggled and sipped her ale. "That's between us, Alfonse. I'm just glad we're able to enjoy ourselves, I haven't been able to in some time."

Alfonse grew somber. "I know what you mean. I don't think I've enjoyed myself this much since Zacharias left. It's… hard to open one's self to others when someone so close is taken away."

Fjorm stared at him, surprised he was being so open. Maybe that ale was stronger than she thought. "You… never really mentioned what it was like before Kiran joined the order. I knew you and Zacharias were close, but…"

Alfonse sighed and chugged the rest of his ale. Once done, he spoke. "Zacharias was the brother I never had. Emblia was much less active in those days, so we mostly dealt with bandits and other riff-raff. My father was, and still is, disapproving of my membership, so I had to go to Zacharias or Commander Anna when I had problems. He even taught Sharena how to use a shield, odd as it sounds."

Fjorm could almost picture a young Sharena holding up a shield far larger than her while a younger Alfonse wacked at it with a stick. She suppressed the giggle and took Alfonse's hand. "It sounds like a wonderful time, and I understand why his situation weighs on you so. Once Surtr is dealt with, you have my full support in helping him."

Alfonse smiled and squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Fjorm. That means more than you know.

Fjorm smiled back and they were content for a time, Alfonse not letting go and Fjorm in no hurry to remind him of the hold. At least, until they heard a lot of cheering.

"By the gods," Alfonse laughed when he got a look at the commotion. "Laevatein's a fast learner."

Fjorm broke from her reverie and peered into the crowd, laughing as well. "That she is!"

Laevatein had taken over the leader's spot in the group dance at the center of the main floor, the other patrons dancing, singing, and drinking in turn while a fiddler plied her trade. In fact, it looked and sounded so jolly, that people from outside were coming in to join.

Alfonse stood, Fjorm rising with him unbidden. "Want to join in?"

Fjorm looked to the floor, Laevatein, then Alfonse.

Her smile lit the room. "Why not?"

Alfonse laughed heartily and led her to the floor, the pair leaping and twirling about with the other dancers, at times switching partners, but always coming back together.

Laevatein, smelling an opportunity, took a turn with each of them, if only so Fjorm wouldn't complain about a breach of rules. It was the most fun any of them had experienced in ages, the music and atmosphere buoying them until they could do no more.

Most of the patrons crashed in their chairs or on the floor, but Alfonse had enough energy to take the girls back. Everyone took advantage of the unconscious patrons to clean themselves up and get ready for bed, but Laevatein was the first to fall asleep.

Fjorm though was still riding the evening's high. "Alfonse, can I ask you something?"

Alfonse grunted, eyes drooping closed.

"If… Kiran came up and asked your blessing to date Sharena, would you give it?"

Alfonse shot bolt upright, eyes wide in disbelief. "But… he'll have to go back home eventually, right? That'd break both of their hearts, if Sharena said yes. I… I don't know if I could do it."

Fjorm nodded, knowing his heart was in the right place. "I was just curious. As I said, I think Kiran has a crush on her, and most everyone I've asked about it seem to believe it's mutual. Just… try and think what will make them happy, I guess. There's some time to think about it while we're out here."

Alfonse sighed and laid down. "You're right… this trip is about showing Laevatein what life has to offer and showing you more of Askr. Even still… thank you for telling me. I want them to be happy, I just need some time to think about it now."

Fjorm smiled gently and wished him goodnight before blowing out the last candle lighting the room.

She didn't have the heart to tell him Kiran and Sharena had moved rooms not to be closer to the training grounds, but so they could rut without being interrupted.

Except for Fjorm of course, that's how she knew.

Awkward few days.

…

Damn it, now she couldn't get the image out of her head.


	4. First Festival

Alfonse woke to find the girls sprawled over him again. Two times may be coincidence, but Alfonse didn't need a third to know this would be happening, a lot. If he was honest, seeing these serious girls so… silly, was a big relief.

It felt like they could start healing, being away from the pressures of their positions. While it was probably hypocritical to say that, knowing his own bull-headed zeal, it still made Alfonse's heart soar to see the kingdom again and having a good time.

He hadn't really enjoyed himself in a while, now that he thought about it.

That train of thought came to an end when Fjorm groaned and her eyes fluttered open, his smile greeting her. "Good morning. Would it be alright to have my arm back? I need it if we're to go on with our day."

Fjorm yelped and jumped up, stumbling away and bowing. "I'm sorry, it happened again!"

The shout made Laevatein's eyes scrunch and she opened them blearily. "Oh… good morning, Prince."

Alfonse smiled at her too. "Good morning to you. May I ask you to stand and get ready? The festival awaits us."

Laevatein hummed before snuggling closer, voice sleepy. "Just… five more minutes. I… want to finish my dream…"

She fell asleep again, Alfonse chuckling before looking at Fjorm. "Well, I fear I'm trapped. Would you mind going downstairs and securing a table? I'll get her up, no need to wait."

Fjorm looked like she wanted to protest, loudly, but she held her tongue. Alfonse looked more amused than anything, so it was unlikely anything significant would happen. "Very well, just let me get ready. I have to pick something for the performance today, weird as it will be, but I look forward to enjoying the rest of the festival when my role is done."

Alfonse waved with his free hand. "Knock'em dead. I'll be cheering you on in the crowd, so keep an eye out! Well, I should be saying that after breakfast, but I'm looking forward to it regardless!"

Fjorm smiled, nerves eased. She set about getting herself ready and was soon out the door. Once she was gone, Alfonse turned his attention to the slumbering Laevatein. "Please, Laevatein, wake up. There's more good food and a full day to be had. Surely you don't want to miss it?"

Laevatein stirred, but did not wake, only mumbled words her response. "Don't… want to… momma… tired…"

Alfonse sighed, unpleasant thoughts filling his mind. There had been no mention of a queen of Muspel, despite the princess before him and her elder sister, so Alfonse could only guess as to the woman's fate. "But you must awake, Laevatein. I fear I won't be able to stand if you don't and the day will be over before it starts."

Laevatein's hands gripped at his shirt, but her eyes opened, clearer this time. "Where…? Oh, right… I guess I was dreaming…"

She looked up, eyes meeting Alfonse. "Good morning, Prince. I… apologize for… being so lazy…"

Alfonse shrugged. "No problem, but we need to get going. Last thing we want is to deal with a bunch of hungover patrons before hitting the stalls."

"Drunkards… are unpleasant…" Laevatein mumbled, but her eyes were fully clear as she got off Alfonse. "But… what will we be doing? I've… never been to a common festival."

Alfonse stretched with a groan and stood, Laevatein already going to her bedside. "Well, we'll see games, go shopping, eat, dance, just go about and make merry. People always look forward to these, especially since most must work so hard to get by. Add on the war and I doubt the villagers will be able to hold another for some time."

Laevatein hummed in thought, swapping her sleepwear for the travel dress, leggings, and boots. "If I may… would it be too much of an imposition to seek out more clothes? I do not have my armor, and I would not wish to wear soiled garments in public."

Right there, Alfonse was remined Laevatein was indeed royalty. That, and he had to wonder why no one thought to pack a necessary change of clothes or two. "I don't mind at all, we're bound to see something that'll catch your eye. Though, why didn't you mention this earlier? I'm sure Fjorm would share, you both seem to have the same frame."

"I do not wish to impose," Laevatein said, the picture of reason. "That, and I feel Princess Fjorm chose her clothing for specific occasions. It would be better if I had my own… so nothing unpleasant befalls either of us."

Alfonse had a feeling she didn't mean muddy roads and fording rivers. Regardless, he smiled. "Then I see no issue in looking. Who knows, maybe we'll see something interesting while we browse."

Laevatein hid a smirk as she left the room, standing by the door as Alfonse changed. She was really looking forward to today, especially since she'd have the prince all to herself for most of it. A great chance to learn more about him, find his interests and what he loves, then start the seduction.

That was what she was here for after all, the whole reason to agree with his idea…

…So why did the thought of doing this for her father cause such discomfort in her chest?

"Laevatein? Are you ok?"

Laevatein blinked, turning to find Alfonse gazing at her in concern. "I… am ok. Just thinking about my sister."

"Princess Laegjarn?" Alfonse asked, humming at Laevatein's nod. "I'm sure she's fine. The Order has had no further skirmishes while we've been away, and I know your sacrifice was to ensure her safety. You clearly care for her."

Laevatein sighed and pushed off the wall. "She… has taken care of me, seen to my well-being. Would you not seek to protect someone who has done the same for you? You do not strike me as one who leaves debts unpaid."

"I owe no debts to my family." Alfonse said as he followed. "I protect my sister because she is my family and I love her. I protect my comrades because they support and care for me. My duty and my own values lead my actions, not a wish to collect on ephemeral debts."

Laevatein shook her head as they entered the inn's dining room, none of the night's revelry apparent. "You'd last barely a week in Muspel. No one does something without expecting a favor or payment, debt is the only way to escape paying with your life should what you offer in exchange be insufficient."

Alfonse frowned. "That… is a difficult way to live."

"It's the only way we know." Laevatein answered as they walked towards a waving Fjorm. "Are you… curious? About my home?"

Alfonse stroked his chin, thinking. "Yes… I am. Let's eat first though, we won't see Fjorm until later so better to send her off with a smile."

Laevatein eventually nodded, the pair taking a seat and chatting with Fjorm about that day's plans. It was strange to Laevatein, being so open, but she'd never felt lighter and more at ease than here with these two. Her… friends…

Such a strange word. Describing Fjorm and their odd bond struck up over barely two days while being completely insufficient to describe her and Alfonse. They weren't quite friends, not with Laevatein set on pursuing the prince, but he was still patient and willing to listen.

"Laevatein, are you ok? Fjorm left several minutes ago."

Laevatein blinked and looked around. Indeed, the Nifl princess was no longer there, and Alfonse was giving her another concerned look. "I'm fine… just lost in thought."

"You seem to be thinking a lot lately." Alfonse mumbled, gesturing to the plate in front of her. "Last I saw, you couldn't stand the taste of grapefruit, but you ate the one on your plate without noticing."

Laevatein grimaced, noting the rind sitting on her plate. "So… that was that bitter feeling I had…"

She stood and shook her head, hair falling over her back. "I… require something to distract me. Are those stalls you mentioned ready?"

"Most of them are," Alfonse said, standing as well. "I'm sure we'll find something to take your mind off things. And if not, well, I'll do my best to get you out of your funk."

Laevatein almost snorted. This wasn't a funk, more of… indecision. "Very well, then lead on. As I said, I've never been to a common festival."

Alfonse nodded and started for the door but paused when he felt Laevatein loop her arm around his. "Um… what are you doing?"

"I said to lead, did I not?" Laevatein asked, head tilted curiously. "I… do not wish us to get separated. This is the easiest way."

Alfonse scratched his cheek, a light blush visible. "Well, I guess, but it won't be that crowded. It's just that people are gossipers and they're bound to jump to conclusions."

"Fjorm… mentioned something like that." Laevatein mumbled, stepping closer to Alfonse. "But, are they not already gossiping? Fjorm said that it is inappropriate for a man and a woman to share a room, let alone two women and one man. What difference does this make?"

Alfonse didn't have a real answer to that, but he didn't want Fjorm to get the wrong idea. It would make the rest of this trip much harder than it needed to be if she thought Alfonse was getting sympathetic. "I guess… but let's try to be inconspicuous, if only so we can have some peace."

Laevatein felt an idea take root and she stood on her toes, lips next to his ear. "Of course. What better disguise than the happy couple?"

Alfonse nearly jumped away, but Laevatein kept him in place. "Was… was that a joke?"

"Of course." Laevatein said, mask back in place. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Alfonse flushed further and cleared his throat. "Uh, just surprised is all. You don't seem like one to make jokes. Uh… shall we be off?"

Laevatein nodded with a pleased grin. She'd heard mention of this thing called 'teasing' amongst the soldiers back home and she could see why it was so well liked.

Alfonse took the first step and guided her into the street, colorful cloth and tents already littering the streets. He was right about it not being very crowded, but there were still a lot more people than just villagers here.

As they walked through the throngs, Laevatein glanced around, trying to find something interesting. Most of what they passed were stands offering food, from fried dough coated in sugar to grilled meats and drinks. Most she recognized, but one or two looked strange to her.

Alfonse noticed and pulled her attention to a small stall at the end of the street. "This one's serving poached pears and cinnamon apples. Would you care to try them?"

"Then what will I get you?" Laevatein asked, even as she eyed the succulent pears. "I must pay you back lest I fall further into your debt."

Alfonse chuckled and freed himself, Laevatein reaching for him unconsciously. She stopped herself and watched Alfonse chat with the stall owner and exchange some coin for the pears and an apple. Once he had them, he came back and handed the pears to her. "Don't worry about it, the money's for all of us. Between you and me, Captain Anna gave us way more gold than I know what to do with, so don't be shy."

Laevatein hummed and took a bite of the first pear, a pleased noise escaping her. "So sweet… yet a little sour… what did you say this was?"

"Poached pears." Alfonse answered, taking a bite out of his apple. "Have you never seen pears before?"

Laevatein took another bite, chewing thoughtfully. "In my home… only hardy plants can survive, and even then, only in what little soil is fertile. Few if any fruits make it to my people's tables, and only apples and grapefruit can be grown regularly. Things like this don't exist in Muspel."

"Then I'm glad to give you something new." Alfonse said, Laevatein pausing at his pleased voice. "Honestly, Askr is blessed to have so much fertile land. When there's no war, we produce more food then any of us know what to do with. Not even exporting most of the surplus deals with the problem and we have to leave much to rot."

Laevatein felt something weird bubble in her gut. "Are… are you saying what I think?"

"Well, it depends on my parents." Alfonse admitted as he guided Laevatein away from the stand. "But if what you say is true, I see no issue adding Muspel to our trade partners. We were already going to do so with Nifl when the war's over and I believe that alleviating your people's worries can finally put all this land to good use."

Laevatein stared in open shock. Food had been the most significant contributor to Muspel's culture of strength, and here was one man casually promising an end to it. What could he possibly gain from it aside from getting rid of excess?

"What else differs Askr from Muspel?" Alfonse asked as they walked, Laevatein taking his arm instinctually. "Aside from it being a land of flame and famine like you've already mentioned."

Laevatein looked at the ground, counting steps as she thought. "It… can be beautiful at night. My home is near an active volcano and watching the lava leap through the night sky is… breathtaking. Beyond that, military service is mandatory… and I believe we have far fewer dyes than this land."

Alfonse followed her gaze and spied a stand selling dye. "Well, what dyes do you have? I remember seeing much black and red amongst your soldiers, and a surprising amount of gold."

"We use mostly pumice and ash for our clothes." Laevatein mumbled, gazing curiously at the myriad colors. "It's the most abundant source of color, that's why everything's black. We also have large amounts of matter roots that grow in cave springs, thus the red. As for the gold… do you think all that lava doesn't have something valuable?"

Alfonse had been tracking her gaze as she'd explained, Laevatein's gaze always returning to a bottle of dark blue. "I suppose having the earth come to you would make mining much easier. Though, do not other metals make dyes too? Such as that blue?"

Laevatein looked away. "Not… really. Red and black signify strength to my people, all other colors are weak. Gold is the only exception, and that is for status alone. I… rarely see such vibrant hues."

Alfonse hummed as he looked to his festival partner and the stall. Eventually, he shrugged and went up to the stall, only to be surprised at who came out to greet them. "…Lady Oboro? What are you doing here?"

The spear fighter smiled at Alfonse, though her eyes were constantly flickering to an on-guard Laevatein. "Well, I heard the festival here would be selling all kinds of fashions, so I packed up my things and hopped over! Don't worry, I got permission and everything, but man it's been fun. Never thought I'd find so many fashion enthusiasts in one place!"

She crossed her arms. "So, how's our prisoner doing? Didn't think I'd see you arm in arm with her after just three days."

Alfonse scratched his cheek as Laevatein scooted closer, not quite glaring at Oboro. "Well, she insisted that we don't get separated. Considering she doesn't have a layout of the village yet and Fjorm got roped into helping the main event, I've had to make do."

Oboro looked skeptical but shrugged. "Alright, far be it from me to say anything else. To business, what brought you over here?"

Alfonse relaxed and pointed to the bottle of dark-blue dye. "Princess Laevatein was interested in this dye. I've been learning more about Muspel from her, and apparently they only use two colors in their clothes."

Oboro looked like she'd been told all fashion was dead. "What?! Oh, you poor soul, come with me! We are going to show you all _kinds_ of colors, and I won't rest until we find the perfect wardrobe for you! None of that raven motif crap either!"

Laevatein soon found herself pulled away from Alfonse and forced into a circle of stalls, each offering something related to fashion. Was this place that close by? She'd never so much as spotted an entrance.

"Ladies and gents!" Oboro shouted, making everyone look at her. "I've found a model!"

There was silence for a moment before the various stall owners descended on Laevatein with a frenzy, the normally stoic woman letting out a strange squeak of panic before disappearing into the mass.

Alfonse watched in stunned amazement before giving chase. "Wait a minute, we didn't agree to any of this!"

One of the stall owners fell out of the crowd and blocked his route, her toothy grin saying it all. "Ah, let us get your lady friend ready, Prince Alfonse. It's been a right sight to see you with such a beauty hanging off your arm, and I hear you've got another performing tonight too! It does this old heart good to see you finally getting somewhere."

Alfonse blushed hard. "Wait a minute, you have the wrong idea! We're just out on a break, it's not like I'm courting them!"

The woman clearly didn't believe him. "Come my dear, there's no need to be shy. You're the crown prince, and a man at that, it's only natural you find yourself interested! Tell me, does your sister know? Or your parents? I know they'd be just giddy."

Alfonse silently swore to never tell any of them. His father would start celebrating, Sharena would tease him into the grave, and his mother would start planning a wedding. Before his parents heard where Laevatein or Fjorm were from of course, then things would get bad.

"As I said, you leave her to us," the woman said as she turned back to the crowd. "We'll bring your paramour out looking better than ever!"

Alfonse groaned as the woman left. "For the love of- she's not my paramour, neither's Fjorm! Geez, people will do all they can to inject romance where there's none to be found!"

Alfonse kicked at a pebble and felt his cheeks heat further. Yes, he knew that both girls were lovely, beautiful in fact, but he knew nothing would come of this journey. Well, hopefully Laevatein would have a change of heart, but romance was not happening.

Fjorm was married to her kingdom and revenge. Laevatein didn't understand most basic interactions as was, so that was out too. It didn't matter he was attracted to them, as anyone his age would be, there was just no way any of them could form something meaningful!

…It hurt to think that. He could almost hear Zacharias calling him an idiot and to try anyway, but damn it, he never had to deal with this! It wasn't like he could write a letter and ask for advice, everyone back at the Order were pathological matchmakers. Well, the married ones anyway, but his point stood.

Woe upon any that told Gunnthra, she'd never leave him or Fjorm be if she found out.

Disaster upon any who spilled the beans and got Princess Laegjarn on their trail, they'd have hell to pay while the general came for her sister.

"We're done! Alfonse, come see your lovely companion!"

Alfonse blinked, snapped from his thoughts. "What? You've been at it less than then…ten…minutes… wow."

Alfonse didn't know what else to say. Laevatein had been placed, well more likely forced, into a gown of navy with violet trimming. It drew the eye to her light hair that, in the light, looked a bit pink. A necklace of strung rubies made her red eyes shine more than usual and the ensemble looked amazing next to her cocoa skin.

"Told ya we'd make her look better than ever!" Oboro crowed as she popped out of the crowd. "Trust me, there were like, a million ways we could work with her. But, in the interest of keeping your trip light, I narrowed it down to this gown, her travel dress, a coat for nasty weather, a sun-dress, some casual pants and tunics, with some jewelry should you run into a formal occasion."

Alfonse's brain took another minute to reboot. "Uh… how much does this cost?"

One of the men laughed, several bags in hand. "If it secures the royal line, nothing!"

Everyone laughed except Alfonse and Laevatein. Alfonse was too busy being embarrassed and Laevatein was still processing how many outfits she'd been forced into over barely ten minutes.

"Well, get back to the festival." Oboro chuckled when no rebuttal was forthcoming. "I certainly don't want to miss Fjorm's show, but you two can get some more exploring in before that happens. Go on, show off, we chose that especially for you!"

Alfonse had enough sense to bow and mumble his thanks before grabbing Laevatein's hand and getting away from the mad fashionistas. Once they were in a secluded corner, Alfonse bowed deeply. "I cannot express enough regret for getting you into that. I had no idea Oboro would be there, let alone drag you off."

"…It is fine." Laevatein sighed, playing with a strand of hair. "At least… my clothing's been taken care of."

Alfonse straightened and pinched his nose. "And at cost no less. I don't know what they expect from being that generous, but I still must apologize for their antics. Are you sure you're ok?"

Laevatein took a moment to look over her new clothes. The gown was smooth, comfortable, and very flattering. The necklace was beautiful, and she could easily picture Alfonse staring at her dumbfounded…

"I'm… quite alright. In fact, I feel I should thank them."

She sauntered forward and smirked at him. "I can honestly say I've made someone speechless. If that's not a good thing, I don't know what is."

Alfonse stared before smiling. "You're not pausing as much when you speak. I'll take that as a good thing."

He offered his arm. "Ready to see more of the festival? We haven't even seen the games yet."

Laevatein nodded and took his arm, sweeping out of the corner with him. She could feel the villagers and visitors staring at her and whispering, but she didn't mind. Instead, she felt almost at peace as jealous young men muttered about Alfonse being lucky and admiring women called her beautiful.

She wasn't vain by nature, but it sure felt good to get her ego stroked.

…Now that was strange. Weapons had no ego, they simply followed orders. They were pleased when their master was complimented, not themselves. Was it that being with Alfonse for so short a time was wearing away at a lifetime of conditioning?

Was this what affection could do?

"Oh look, they've set up mock fights. I don't think we can have a turn with you all dressed up, but there's a chess tournament over there if you're interested."

Laevatein returned to reality and glanced around. Indeed, it appeared they'd arrived at a large clearing in the stalls where several games had been set up. There were mock fights, as Alfonse said, and a group of men playing chess right next to the ring. "…Sure, I haven't played a game of chess in some time."

Alfonse nodded and led her to the tables, each taking a seat across from a challenger. Alfonse took a few minutes to dispatch his opponent, but a glance over showed Laevatein already on her second. "Wow, you're good at this."

Laevatein shrugged as she forced her opponent into check. "I played often with my sister. She… did it to sharpen my tactics."

Alfonse hummed, his next opponent taking a seat. "Well, you're obviously experienced. Want to have a few more matches before going against me?"

"Why Prince Alfosne, are you challenging me?" Laevatein asked with faux confusion. "I thought you were more partial to things unrelated to the mind."

Alfonse raised a brow. "Sass from you? Something must be in the air here, you're nothing like you were last week."

"I'm as confused as you are." Laevatein said as she stopped her opponent's desperate counter-attack. "But… it is not unpleasant. I feel… light, almost. Checkmate."

Some of the onlookers oohed and awed, a crowd forming over the next several minutes as Alfonse and Laevatein took on all comers and swiftly defeated them. It became a bit rowdy as someone started taking bets when it came time for the pair to face off.

Compared to the other games, this one was far more deliberate. Laevatein had played with some of the best strategic minds in Muspel over the years, but Alfonse had practiced with strategists renowned in every kingdom that knew of them. Even still, his style was straight-forward, and it was only his practice that kept the game even.

"How do you think Fjorm is doing?"

The question startled Laevatein, making her let go of the knight she was moving. It was in a terrible position too, which Alfonse took swift advantage of. "I… fail to see how that has any bearing on this match."

Alfonse shrugged as she tried to figure out a counter. "Well, I'm hoping she's not too nervous. Fjorm's very dedicated to her work, that's not in doubt, but she's always been shy and reluctant to interact with others. Trust me, it took weeks for her to get comfortable with me and we've been partners since she joined."

Laevatein bit her lip and made a tentative move. Of course Alfonse would bring Fjorm up, they'd known each other for so long. It wouldn't surprise her if Alfonse thought on her whenever Laevatein wasn't talking to him or otherwise dragging his gaze to her.

…Was this that jealousy thing her sister had mentioned a while back? Geez, emotions were so fickle, no wonder her sister preached stoicism.

"Check."

Laevatein turned her attention to the board and growled. Her king was pinned between a bishop and a rook with only one way out. That would just lead to checkmate because of his queen, but her only piece with the movement to counter was blocked by a blasted pawn. That mistake with the knight had cost her the game.

"…I concede."

She tipped over her king and the crowd cheered, Alfonse reaching over to shake her hand. "I got lucky, you had me if you hadn't let go of the knight. I… apologize for startling you like that."

Laevatein shook. "It's… nothing to apologize for. Unexpected actions or distractions are a part of life, we must account for them."

Alfonse smiled and nodded. "Spoken like a leader. Well, this has been fun, but it's almost time for the show. Don't want to miss it, right?"

Laevatein silently wished that they would. That way Alfonse's attention would be focused solely on her for the rest of the day. But… she knew he'd go anyway and saying no would do nothing but confuse him. "…Of course not."

Alfonse's smile widened, and they left the tent, silently wondering at the amount of money changing hands. Once they were away from the games, they made their way through the streets of stalls and eventually found themselves in the main square.

By the looks of things, the show was about to begin. Why else would there be so many of the villagers gathered in one place?

…That explained why the streets were so much emptier than earlier.

Regardless, the pair found a spot near the front. The crowd was rowdy and loud, but Alfonse and Laevatein were content to wait for their friend to take the stage and dazzle away.

"Hey, Alfonse!"

Alfonse perked up and turned to find Oboro running towards him, a bundle of cloth in hand. "Lady Oboro? What do you need?"

Oboro screeched to a halt and shoved the bundle into his arms. "You guys left so fast I didn't give you your clothes! Not Laevatein's, I dropped those off at the inn, these are yours Alfonse!"

Alfonse looked between the bundle and Oboro several times before groaning. "But I already brought all the necessary-"

"No buts mister!" Oboro scolded. "What were you thinking going around the festival dressed like a common vagabond when you have a lovely lady on your arm? Go get changed, now!"

Alfonse stared aghast. "But the show's about to start! I don't want Fjorm to think I've abandoned her!"

"Then make it snappy or apologize backstage!" Oboro barked. "I can't let a fashion disaster walk alongside my work any longer!"

Alfonse could tell she wouldn't give up and people were starting to notice. "Fine, fine. Geez, I'll take your 'disaster' comment and raise you an Odin."

Oboro's grimace could have slain a lesser man.

"Alright, I'm going! Laevatein, please save this seat, I'll be back shortly."

Alfonse stood and ran, Oboro plopping into the vacated seat. "So you know, I don't trust you."

Laevatein almost laughed at the blunt statement. "…I'd be surprised if you did. Why… were you so generous earlier? All those clothes are… lovely."

Oboro looked at the younger girl before shrugging. "Honestly, everyone's been worried about the kid since we got summoned. He's withdrawn, soft-spoken, and way too serious. Only time we see passion out of him is when he's helping someone or training with his sister."

Her gaze sharpened. "That changed not too long ago though. First, we ran into Fjorm, and it was like finding a kindred spirit. They're both determined, stubborn, and set on their goals, but kind as well. It only made sense they'd become battle partners. Then we captured you and I swear Alfonse has been more talkative than ever."

Laevatein didn't look at Oboro, preferring the stage. "What… are you implying?"

"I'm just saying that you better be good to him." Oboro grunted, grimace returning. "The kid's been through enough as is, he won't be able to take losing either of you. Fjorm because she's the first close friend he's had in years, you because he refuses to break promises."

Laevatein kept her eyes forward, even as the announcer started to quiet the crowd. "Your words are… appreciated. I have… no intention of doing anything to harm him… He has shown me much in so short a time."

Oboro stared at her before looking back and smirking. "Alright, he's back. Good luck with Prince Charming alright? I'll only ask you don't come back and make us hold a three-way wedding at sword-point."

The innuendo flew straight over Laevatein's head. "Pardon?"

Oboro shook her head and stood. "Never mind. Took you long enough Alfonse, the show's starting!"

Alfonse scowled as he walked up, Laevatein staring in surprise. "It's your fault for making me run off like that. Where do you think we'll put all these clothes?"

He was wearing a tunic of navy blue with white trousers and brown boots, the tunic embroidered with sapphire and ruby. On his hands sat a simple band each, one silver and the other gold. Finally, his bangs had been combed back to show his deep blue eyes.

"Ah, you'll figure something out." Oboro laughed. "Now be sure to compliment Fjorm after the show, I made her outfit too!"

"What?" Alfonse sputtered, shock clear. "When did you find the time-?"

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for our main act!"

Oboro chose then to give a quick farewell and disappear, leaving Alfonse to steam for a moment before taking his seat. "Sorry about that. I swear, that woman is obsessed with fashion, I don't know what Prince Takumi sees in her. Didn't give you much trouble, did she?"

Laevatein shook her head as several performers took their places. "No… she was fine. Where's…Fjorm?"

Alfonse opened his mouth, but it dropped well beyond what Laevatein was expecting. Then, she looked to the stage and whistled. "Wow…"

Fjorm's hair had been styled into waves of gold, the light blue tips curled towards her chin. It drew attention to her bright blue eyes and a necklace of gold strung with lapis lazuli. Under that was a gown of white embroidered in gold and aquamarine that ran to her heels, just showing her boots. Almost as an afterthought, a pair of wing-shaped earrings sparkled under the light of a setting sun.

Alfonse blinked rapidly, not sure what to say or think. It was probably a sign that his mind was shaken that it finally noticed how late it was.

_Wow, time flies. Oboro knows her stuff, I've had my jaw drop twice today._

"She's beautiful…" Laevatein whispered, dazed. "I…I thought today was my day…"

Alfonse felt like something needed to be said and fast. "Yes, she is, but so are you. I count myself lucky to see you both dressed for something fun rather than war. Anyone would say the same if you ask me, and I'm glad to see you both enjoying yourselves. I… wasn't all that confident this idea would work, but you've both made this worth it, even if it's been one stop."

Laevatein seemed to snap out of it and gave Alfonse a small smile. "…Thank you."

Alfonse smiled back, and they settled in, waving at Fjorm when she spotted them. Her smile was nervous, but she became more confident as a rhythm filled the air. Alfonse recognized it as a folk song popular even in court about a seaweed farmer and his courting of a rich man's daughter.

Fjorm was just as good with the jaunty tune as her mournful melody, the crowd singing along. After that, and thunderous applause, Fjorm performed several more tunes before closing on the song that had gotten her the position in the first place.

Throughout the performance, Alfonse felt Laevatein rest her head on his shoulder, a serene expression on her face. So very different from what he'd long seen her as, stoic and unrelenting.

Peace suited her far better than war if you asked him.

The performance closed to cheers and applause roaring across the village like river rapids, Alfonse one of the most enthusiastic. Fjorm bowed to the crowd and stepped back for the other performers to receive their does, slipping behind the stage a moment later.

"Come on," Alfonse said as he stood. "We need to congratulate her and take another walk. Trust me, festivals really kick off at night."

Laevatein followed, the pair sneaking behind the stage to find Fjorm seated on a bench and panting.

"Fjorm, that was amazing!" Alfonse said as they walked up, Fjorm's breath calming at the sight of them. "You had everyone astounded, it wouldn't surprise me if you made the festival!"

Fjorm smiled tiredly, exhaustion clear when she spoke. "That's… wonderful… I hoped it would be ok. It wasn't… easy learning… all those songs in a few hours…"

"That does sound… difficult." Laevatein said, head tilted curiously. "Are you… able to join us for the rest of the night?"

Fjorm seemed to realize the sun had set. "Heavens… it's that late already? I'm up to it… just let me catch my breath."

Alfonse nodded and took a seat next to her, Laevatein taking the opposite side. "Well, I think you deserve to have some fun. We've had some, right Laevatein?"

Laevatein smiled and patted Fjorm's leg. "You know… I have. Also, both of you… go ahead and call me Laev. It's easier, and frankly less suspicious should we end up somewhere closer to the front."

The others stared at her before Fjorm tried it out. "Laev… hm, I like your full name better, it's got a certain ring to it. But, if that's your wish, I see no trouble in using it."

"I concur," Alfonse said. "It doesn't matter what we call you, you're still Laevatein at the end of the day. Now, are we ready to head out? I heard a dance was going to start nearby."

Fjorm nodded and Alfonse pulled her up. Laevatein took his hand as well and each woman took a side. "Who will your partner be, Prince Alfonse?"

"Well, it's hard to choose with two friends before me, yet only one of myself." Alfonse laughed, guiding them into the streets. "How about we listen to the tunes and go from there?"

Laevatein giggled, the sound foreign to her ears. "I've only learned the fast tunes I'm afraid. I hope you'll be fine on the slow dances."

"I know those quite well." Fjorm said a little too quickly. "So you'll have a partner regardless it looks like."

Alfonse just kept smiling, his legs subconsciously shaking. He had a feeling the rest of the night would be tiring. Fun, most certainly, but tiring nonetheless.

_-Three Hours Later-_

"Man, I'm bushed."

Alfonse opened their room's door with a sigh. Fjorm had fallen asleep not ten minutes ago after her last dance, a simple waltz to close out the festival, and Alfonse had carried her back. Laevatein was equally tired, but she had the advantage of not being a performer that day.

"It… was enjoyable though." Laevatein said as they entered. "Even yesterday's revelry doesn't compare."

Alfonse chuckled tiredly as he laid Fjorm into her bed, the princess grinning in her sleep. "Well, it may be rare to have such revelry, but these are the things everyone looks forward to. Warm nights, food and drink aplenty, friends and family all around."

He turned to Laevatein and gestured vaguely, as if to encompass everything. "This… this is why the Order fights. So that we all may come and make merry after an honest day's work. Where even the most jaded may lay down their walls and enjoy life."

"This… is living."

Laevatein was expecting this speech, but she was still struck by his sincerity. Every word he said, he meant, even when he unintentionally flirted or handed out compliments. Was it any wonder the people adored him so?

Was it any wonder she was falling so hard, so fast?

"Teach me."

Alfonse blinked as Laevatein strode forward, taking his hand in hers and placing the other on her back. "The dances you did with Fjorm… please, teach them to me. I… want to do the slow dances too."

Alfonse blinked a few more times. "Are you sure? I know we're both tired and there's no music to practice with."

"Simply the steps." Laevatein whispered, moving a little closer. "We may have music later, and I will gladly teach Fjorm the faster dances with your assistance."

Alfonse looked a tad uncomfortable, but Laevatein had determination writ across her face. "…Very well, but only a few tonight. I'm tired enough to sleep for two days."

Laevatein merely smiled. "On your count."

Alfonse nodded, and they wiled away the next hour with box-steps and turns, the creak of floor-boards the only noise. By the end, Alfonse could no longer stand, and he changed into a simple tunic before falling asleep, boots and all.

Laevatein, the last awake, looked over the room as she prepared for bed. "It's strange… not two weeks here, yet I have experienced such… happiness. The only joys of home were the few times father was proud of me, or when sister would take the time to see me. Yet here… I fell as if I'm floating…"

She took a deep breath, savoring the sweet smell of wood and linen mixed with the humid air and the slight sting of sweat. Home smelled of ash, fire, and brimstone…

But she found this scent far more relaxing.

"Goodnight, Princess Fjorm… my friend…"

Fjorm mumbled in her sleep and turned, nearly rolling off the bed.

Laevatein giggled under her breath. She had a feeling that's how Fjorm ended up on Alfonse in the morning.

Then, she looked to Alfonse, already deep asleep. "Goodnight, Prince Alfonse…"

"My… sweet prince…"

Her mind didn't register those words as she fell to her pillow and her dreams not a moment later. With that, all was quiet, and their uninvited guest outside sighed in relief.

"Man, Gunnthra's not gonna be happy to hear this." Oboro groaned as she wrote down what she'd heard and witnessed that day. "I gave them all new outfits, but the Muspel girl got pretty much all day with Alfonse. Fjorm's gonna need some help to catch up, so let's see what her sister has to say."

She finished writing and rolled up the letter. A quick walk took her to a window where a white owl was waiting. "Feh, take this to the others. Bring me back the reply as soon as you can, our friends leave tomorrow."

The owl hooted and sped away, Oboro sighing before looking back to the room. "Trust me Fjorm, I'm pulling for ya, but your chance is going to slip away at this rate."

A wicked grin settled on her face. "But everyone was staring at all of you, so I know my clothes did their jobs. I'll be looking at _all_ the customers tomorrow, and that means I can give you something to work with!"

Oboro cackled as she snuck out of the inn, her targets none the wiser.

All they knew were happy dreams and eased hearts, the world and its troubles a lifetime away.


	5. Starry Night

Morning came, and Alfonse found himself in the same position as yesterday, blood cut off in his arm and a weight across his chest. He really needed to be last to sleep at this rate, if only to find some way to keep the girls in their beds.

It couldn't be comfortable to fall to the floor and spend the night in the air.

Alfonse stored the thought and repeated the 'Sharena Method'. Once both girls were up and moving, Alfonse excused himself to free his feet from the boots he'd fallen asleep in. They were bound to smell ghastly, so better to air them out in the stable as the girls packed.

The girls however had a problem all their own. Namely, the sacks of clothes that Oboro had left for both, though the larger of the set was marked as Laevatein's. Fjorm knew their horses had room for much, but trying to fit all of this on in addition to their current supplies…

"One of us has to walk."

Fjorm's voice made Laevatein tilt her head. "…Really? I assumed the horses were capable of holding this and more."

"They can," Fjorm conceded, "but not with one of us riding. All this weight has to be balanced out, but adding us to the poor thing's back would make its spine bend. I'll talk with Alfonse, but heaven knows he'll volunteer."

Laevatein nodded, curiosity taking hold and leading her to open the sack marked with her name. "…Um… wow…"

Within lay what Oboro promised, fine dresses and sturdy fabrics filling the sack to the brim. The light of the sun glinted off several pieces of jewelry, Laevatein closing the sack in bewilderment. "Where… did she get all this?"

A better question had never been asked in Fjorm's opinion. "It's likely best not to ask, I've learned that in my time with the Order. Legends aside, I've noticed many of the heroes are quite… silly."

Laevatein thankfully let it go. "Very well then… what do we do in the mean time? Are we not setting out today?"

Fjorm nodded and stretched. "We are, but I don't know where to. Alfonse has been quite keen on keeping that secret, no matter how I press."

Laevatein hummed and picked up her sack, the weight surprising her. After adjusting, she turned for the door. "No point standing here. Better to make for the stables and figure this out there."

Fjorm agreed, but they had barely gotten their keys returned when Oboro popped up. "Hey ladies! Did my little gift send your hearts fluttering?"

Fjorm gave the tailor an unimpressed stare. "More like burdened minds. What were you thinking giving us almost two wardrobes for three horses? We'd need a wagon at least to carry all this and keep a decent pace."

Oboro shrugged unconcerned. "Those are pretty cheap, and you know it. Besides, you don't think Anna didn't factor in any purchases when planning this out with Prince Alfonse did you?"

Considering the commander's legendary greed, Fjorm was secure in her belief that Anna hadn't. "Then there's a wagon prepared for us? I heard no such thing when we set out and there was no sight of one when I looked outside."

"That's because it's not here." Alfonse said as he entered the main room, nodding to Oboro when she greeted him. "It'll be waiting for us at our next stop, though I wasn't expecting to need it so soon. You two ride, I'll lead my horse on foot."

As expected of the chivalrous prince. Oboro though, saw her chance. "Why don't you take our 'prisoner' to the stable and get ready? I need to have a quick talk with Fjorm, lady things."

Alfonse had heard that excuse many times before when Sharena and Anna didn't want him around. He'd give them the benefit of the doubt this time, but he had a feeling this discussion would somehow involve him and how everything was his fault.

He got wise to such things long ago.

Taking his silence as agreement, Oboro ushered Fjorm out of the inn and into an alley across the street. Once she was sure they were alone, Oboro turned to stare at the confused princess. "You need to up your game."

Fjorm was very confused. "What?"

"Your _game_." Oboro insisted, gesturing to the inn. "Do you really want to lose wonder-boy to the prisoner? I mean sure, she's got the looks, but you have the personality, looks, _and_ you know him! Why haven't you made a move yet?!"

Fjorm connected the dots instantly. "Did my sister send you here?! I'm grateful for the clothes, we all are, but I told her to stay out of my love life! I'm not even sure I actually like Alfonse in that way!"

"You were slow dancing like newlyweds!" Oboro shouted, making Fjorm step back. "Gods, the doe eyes you were making at each other, the blushing, everything about last night! I've never seen you smile that much before, ever! You're in love with him girl!"

Fjorm remained speechless, Oboro continuing her tirade. "I'm not even counting the stuff back at the palace! Meals, training, off-time, you've even had moon-lit walks! Alfonse smiles around you, seeks you out, and refuses to partner with anyone else! How have you not seen this and acted on it?!"

Fjorm looked away, Oboro panting. "I… I always thought we were just friends. I have my kingdom and he has his, each our own problems. Even though I do… like him, there's too much standing between us to pursue a worthwhile relationship. All I can do is try and keep Laev in check, so that when this trip is over, we can put an end to Surtr."

Oboro's brow shot up in disbelief. "Fjorm, really? We've all heard about the discussions you've been having with the King and Queen through Anna, the ones about a future alliance. Your sister's going to take the crown in Nifl, so you're good there, and that's about all you've got to justify holding back."

Fjorm cursed under her breath. Those talks were supposed to be between her, Gunnthra, and the ruling pair. Anna was just a convenient messenger, but it looked like she'd sold out the talks. "Ok, fine. Look Oboro, I've never had a relationship before. I just turned 19, that's when I was supposed to entertain suitors. Yet, here I am, with no idea how to even broach the topic let alone understand if he feels that way."

She glared at the smug Oboro. "Don't give me that look, you're already married. I'm just trying to be his friend for now. If the moment's right, I'll tell him."

"I'll have cake and a hot bath ready if it goes south." Oboro laughed, wincing when Fjorm smacked her. "But honestly, I just don't want you to keep going as is with Ms. Flame Sword aiming for Alfonse. Last thing you need is to walk into a room a week from now and find her sucking him off."

Fjorm flushed scarlet at the crude image the word conjured. "Oboro! How dare you say such a thing, neither of them even know what that is! I'm not even sure what it is, but I know it's bad!"

"Not for Alfonse," Oboro chuckled. "Especially if you happened to join. But enough teasing for today, that's your sister's job. Just show your interested, and if he's dense enough not to notice, just tell him. It's better to tell then to not and regret it. Gods know it almost happened to me."

Fjorm fidgeted, a blush flaming on her cheeks. "Alright-alright, geez. I'll try if it comes to that, but you all need to stop being such matchmakers. I'm sure there's other things to worry about then us."

Oboro patted the princess's arm, smile warm. "Hey, we care about you guys. None of us can stay forever, but we want to see all of you happy. Even if that means embarrassing you out of your skirt."

Fjorm shook her head but couldn't hide her smirk. "Then I'll wear pants. Thank you though, that means a lot. Just… tell my sister to stop putting people up to stuff. I saw Feh fly off with a letter on her leg when you dragged me out here."

Oboro shrugged, caught red-handed. "Well, the wardrobe was my idea, your sister just got Anna to agree. Now get going, they're missing you I bet."

Fjorm giggled and left, Oboro watching her go with a smile. "I really do hope things go well…"

"Maybe that little surprise I packed for the next stop can help."

Oboro laughed and went to gather her things. She'd gotten a few requests the previous day she needed to finish, but her work was otherwise done. Now, it was time to head back, finish up, and deliver the news.

The next few days were bound to be fun.

_-Alfonse-_

"Got the hang of it now?"

Alfonse chuckled as Laevatein nodded, the princess secure in her horse's saddle. While she'd likely never admit it, Alfonse could tell she was grateful for the lessons on how to dismount and mount a regular horse.

Contrary to what one might think, horses were different from other types of mounts both in how they got around and how you mounted them. Doing it wrong tended to agitate the horse and send the rider groundward, leading to an Alfonse cushion the first few times they tried this.

But, Laevatein was a quick study and ready to go only ten minutes after they started practicing. With that set, all they needed was for Fjorm to join them and they were off.

"Where… are we going next?" Laevatein asked, already nostalgic about the town they were leaving. "You made sure I know nothing of where we are."

Alfonse scratched his head, unapologetic. "Well, we're still not entirely sure you've turned over a new leaf. No matter the last few days, security's still high on the priority list. I'll tell when we get out of town."

Laevatein frowned, but the door to the stable opened and Fjorm hurried in. "Sorry, Oboro would not let me go! Are we ready?"

"Just need you to mount up." Alfonse answered, gesturing to her horse. "I've loaded everything else onto mine but having to walk's going to delay us by a couple days. Hope no one minds camping."

Fjorm's face went flat. "Alfonse, what were we doing for almost a month before this started?"

Alfonse chuckled, embarrassed by the reminder. "Camping."

Fjorm nodded and mounted up, a quick smile going to Laevatein before she spoke. "Now then, everyone ready?"

She received words of agreement and they set off. The villagers called well-wishes and goodbyes as they left, the party receiving several bouquets and gifts as thanks for making the festival the best in years. The favors were taken warmly and placed on Alfonse's horse, the cheers and calls fading as they left the town behind.

Once on the road with no one else in sight, Alfonse began to describe their next destination. "So, we'll be heading to the coast next. Fjorm, you've told me that Nifl is mostly land-locked with the rivers extending beyond your borders, and the same is true of what our scouts in Muspel have seen."

"That is true." Laevatein confirmed, looking around languidly. "My home is almost entirely land-locked, volcanos blocked the sea ages ago."

Fjorm liked the sound of this. "So, we get to visit a seaside town? I've heard those are quite charming."

"Has a great beach too." Alfonse said. "They get lots of visitors and my family's been there many times in the past. It's bigger than the village, but not quite a city. The commander and I agreed it would make a good second stop."

Fjorm could already picture what this would entail. "Sounds like a good time to me. How long will we be on the road?"

"With me walking, three days." Alfonse said, hand patting his horse. "Personally, I look forward to going on a boat and fishing, maybe having a swim too. The war's likely turned off most of the tourists, but that just means it won't be too crowded."

Laevatein and Fjorm shared a glance. If the town was as nice as Alfonse said, then there'd be no true competition between them. How were they going to decide who got him during their stay?

Laevatein decided to turn their attention elsewhere. "Are there any sights to see on our way? I am… curious."

"We'll be passing the Falls of Deimos on the way." Alfonse said, pointing to the horizon. "The Ptolemy snakes around and breaks into three smaller rivers before reforming. The falls mark where the rivers converge and reform the Ptolemy, it's quite a sight."

Laevatein grunted and the party went silent. There wasn't much to talk about besides reminiscing on their time in the village, so they passed the time with a variety of hobbies or curiosities. One drew Fjorm's eye as the sun began to set. "You have a violin?"

Alfonse blinked, looking up from the instrument he held. "Well, yes. Part of my education growing up was learning how to play. Sharena was taught how to play the flute and I got this thing. Haven't played in a while though, so I'm unsure why I brought it."

"Why not play it?" Fjorm asked, pointing to a flat stretch of earth sheltered by a copse of trees. "There's a good camping spot right there and we'll need something to pass the time while dinner's getting cooked."

Alfonse didn't look too sure but acquiesced at Fjorm's insistent gaze. "Alright, if you'll have a rusty player. It'll do good if you want to learn any fast dances from Laev, she volunteered to teach."

Fjorm went wide-eyed, glancing to Laevatein. "When did she promise that?"

"Last night." Alfonse said as he guided his horse to the trees. "You fell asleep when we got back to the inn, but Laevatein and I had a talk. At the end of it, she asked me to teach her the slow dances. In exchange, she'll teach you the fast dances with help from yours truly."

Fjorm glowered, making Alfonse flinch and hurry down the road. He didn't know what made her mad, but he wasn't going to ask right now. Better to let her cool off, then ask.

Laevatein trotted up beside him, curious eyes looking back to Fjorm. "Did… you upset her? She's glaring at us."

"I don't know how," Alfonse answered. "Just told her about the lessons you offered. Anyway, we'll set up camp under those trees, can I trust you to get the fire going and pitch a tent?"

Laevatein rolled her eyes. "You're asking a Princess of Fire if she can make one… truly, you are thick at times."

Alfonse chuckled and poked his temple. "That I am, no denying it. But, it does help to make others let their guards down. Then, I show them I have a brain."

"You have a brain?" Laevatein asked, giggling at his indignant glare.

Alfonse sighed and let the matter go. They were upon the trees shortly thereafter, but Fjorm still looked irritated enough for Alfonse to not speak to her. In fact, she didn't look calm until the camp was set and dinner was sizzling in the skillet.

Taking it as a sign to bite the blade, Alfonse spoke. "Fjorm, did I say something to offend you? You've been upset since we last spoke."

"Upset?" Fjorm queried, smile too sweet. "Why would I be? You just had a dalliance with the enemy behind my back _and_ made a deal without my consent. Again."

Alfonse sighed, not expecting that. "Fjorm, we had this discussion last week. Besides, I think Laev has shown she's not a threat to us, at the very least. Also, it was no deal, she simply wished to offer. You can turn it down if you wish, but I think we'd all have a better time if you both learned all the dances."

He gestured to his violin. "That way, I can provide some music and both of you can dance or sing to your pleasure. A far better way to spend the night then being mad, no?"

Fjorm didn't look like she agreed, but Laevatein joined the discussion. "It's ok… If you do not wish to learn, then I shall not force you. I… simply believed it was fair, considering I forced Alfonse to indulge a lesson last night."

Fjorm and Alfonse knew she could've worded that better, but the Nifl princess sighed. "No, you're both right. I shouldn't be getting so upset over you two doing something just because I was asleep."

She bowed her head, shame coloring her tone. "I guess… I'm still not ready to trust you yet, Laev. I want to, I do… but…"

Laevatein sighed though her nose and stood. "Well… that's only expected. I can't say I trust you fully either, even though I would call you friend. Perhaps we should give it a few days, allow the festival jitters to quiet."

Alfonse stood and put a hand on Laevatein's shoulder, gently making her sit. "Now-now, there's no need to withdraw from one another. So, we are not capable of full trust yet, that's fine. I did not fully trust my own sister for many years, yet I do now. Let us continue as friends, the rest shall come with time."

Fjorm took a moment to turn those words over in her head. Alfonse was as patient as always, to suggest such a thing, and she agreed… on all save one thing. "Alfonse, may I speak to her privately for a moment? I have something I must ask."

Alfonse looked rightly confused, but he nodded. "I see no issue, so long as I don't hear a fight break out. Take one of the tents, I'll mind our meal."

Fjorm nodded and went to her tent, Laevatein following with the slightest reluctance. Once inside, Fjorm took a seat, Laevatein taking the spot across from her. "I don't think we should continue the competition idea."

Laevatein laughed, not expecting that in the least. "And why not? I thought doing so gave us each plenty of time with our darling prince."

"Please… don't call him that." Fjorm groaned, already imagining what the others would do with that name. "Look, life seems to be giving us equal time with him regardless, so why even bother? We're not even sure either of us truly love him."

Laevatein worked her jaw, not wanting to reveal… her plan? Was it even a plan or a mission if the goals were swiftly becoming personal? "I do not know what it is to… love someone this way. Nor do you, if I recall, so why would you even bother suggesting the competition in the first place?"

Fjorm bit her lip, not sure if she should answer that honestly. Then again, if they were going to build trust…

"…I proposed it to keep you under control."

Laevatein didn't have a chance to speak before Fjorm rushed ahead. "You were being very…provocative and frankly unruly when we settled into the village. I didn't want this trip to go sour from your antics, so I decided on the competition to keep those impulses at bay. I'm competitive by nature though, so I got pulled deeper than I wished."

"I was being… unruly?" Laevatein asked, confused. "I thought showing my interest was only natural. Are you saying such things are not acceptable in courtship?"

Fjorm drooped, not sure what to do here. She was as inexperienced with courtship as Laevatein, so who was she to give advice? "I… I don't know, maybe? I never had so much as a suitor, the invasion took place before I had to start entertaining them."

Laevatein looked even more confused. "Then why try and stop me? We're both no good at this… and I could find little advice before finding myself on the horse."

Fjorm's hands shook, not wanting to tell why she wanted Laevatein stopped… why did she want that again?

Oh… that's right.

"I… wanted to confirm."

Laevatein's confusion was absolute. "You… wanted to confirm something?"

Fjorm nodded, grabbing the hem of her dress to stop the shaking. "Yes… I've felt so out of it around Alfonse for some time. My head would lighten, my chest tighten, and… I felt like I was floating whenever we were alone."

Fjorm didn't dare look up, eyes fixed on her hands. "I was… actually going to ask if we could take a trip for a few days. I thought, if we were alone, away from the others, I could figure out what I felt. Then, you came into the picture, and I got my wish. Just… not in any way I imagined, and I guess that bitterness contributed to wanting to hold you back."

Laevatein was silent. To her, it sounded like one of those overly idealized fantasies some of the soldiers would talk about back home. Yet, here she was, across from someone who was once her enemy. If such a situation could come about, who was she to say that Fjorm wasn't deserving of that fantasy?

"I… still want to try."

Fjorm looked up, blinking away tears. "What?"

"I still want to try." Laevatein repeated, determination set in every feature. "As you said, it appears events are letting us have mostly equal time with Alfonse. Even if the competition idea goes to the dirt, I'll still do my best to catch his eye. I too feel a tightness in my chest when we're alone, and I can honestly say I've never been happier than with him."

Laevatein's determination fell away to show… uncertainty. "Yet I do not know what it means. I crave his attention, for reasons I cannot name, and I feel angered when he turns his gaze to you. So… I too wish to confirm what I feel."

"That way, even though the choice is his, I can say I felt something so powerful no matter the outcome. I think… that's what my sister would want. And it's what _I_ want."

Fjorm was silent, unsure how to proceed. "So… we let life take its course?"

"Yes," Laevatein answered, holding her hand out to shake. "Let us try and seduce him as normally as we can, knowing nothing. If our feelings are genuine, he'll know, and we can be happy for one another."

Fjorm blushed at the word 'seduce' but shook Laevatein's hand. "Very well, but don't think I won't try my hardest either. This would be no fun otherwise."

Laevatein nodded, a smirk on her lips. "Of course not. I wonder… do you think Alfonse is ready for this?"

"You mean two lovely ladies doing all they can to catch his eye?" Fjorm drawled, voice dripping sarcasm. "Not in the least. You've seen what he's like when you tried to be sultry, couldn't stand it. Chivalrous he is, but that makes it hard to tell who he's interested in when that chivalry wins out."

Laevatein giggled and stood. "Then let us be ourselves, yes? We'll try our best, but not go too overboard. I am supposed to be a prisoner seeing what the world has to offer."

Fjorm stood too and gestured to the tent flap. "Then we shall see it. By the way, if you're chosen, and Surtr is defeated, will Muspel join the alliance with Askr and Nifl?"

"Gladly," Laevatein said as she pushed back the flap. "Alfonse shall be my master at such a juncture, and I know it would please him to do so."

Fjorm hummed and exited the tent, smiling when she saw three plates set out, their meal steaming atop them. "Well, this smells nice."

"I'm glad you both look so chipper." Alfonse answered with a smile of his own. "I was hoping there wouldn't be a fight, and it looks like I was right. Ready to eat and enjoy the rest of the night?"

Laevatein smirked, sauntered up to him, and picked up a plate. "Sure… if you'll let me have a dance. I wish to continue where we left off."

Fjorm shouldn't have been surprised Laevatein went straight to flirting. "I want to hear you play that violin. I can teach Laev while you play."

Alfonse looked between the two, blinking in surprise. "Um… shall we eat first? I think going with Fjorm's idea after that would be a good place to start, then we can make merry from there."

Laevatein looked displeased, but she began to eat without complaint. Harmless chatter filled the air from there until they were done, then Alfonse began to tune the violin. "I'll start with a simple waltz, that should give you both an easy tune to work with."

Fjorm nodded and placed Laevatein next to her. "Alright, just follow my movements. Put your hands like this, tilt back your head, and move on my count."

Laevatein did as told and, as Alfonse began to play, followed Fjorm closely. The movements were so slow and stiff compared to the ones she already knew, but as she moved, they started to feel fluid.

"You're a quick study." Alfonse laughed as Laevatein followed Fjorm like a mirror. "She's been doing more complex figures as we've gone."

Fjorm laughed, humming along to the violin. "I have, and you've done very well. Hopefully I can pick up your steps just as fast."

Laevatein smirked and spun through a series of steps that made her hair whirl like starlight. "Thank you… my sister always said I learned fast."

"Well it's my turn now." Fjorm said, taking a seat as Alfonse stopped playing and stood. "I'll observe you and Alfonse, then I'll do that same as you. How about we call it a night after that, we need to get up early."

Laevatein giggled. "Very well. Though this was short, it was enjoyable. Will we make those falls tomorrow?"

"We will," Alfonse confirmed as Laevatein took hold of his outstretched hands. "It'll be a good spot to stop and rest before we continue. Then we'll make the coast the next day."

Laevatein drew close, smirk growing at Alfonse's blush. "Don't be so… bashful. You held Fjorm this close just last night, so I'm following her lead."

Alfonse glanced to Fjorm, who looked exasperated but amused. "Just ignore it, Alfonse. On your mark."

Alfonse gulped, but began the dance, Fjorm watching the movements closely. After a few laps around the fire, Fjorm stood. "Alright, let me have a go. Laev, if you would."

Laevatein parted from Alfonse with a flirty smile, the prince blushing crimson. "Do as I did with you. I know you'll pick this up quick."

Fjorm nodded and Alfonse started a fast tune, the girls dancing in sync. Once done, they settled in and allowed the sounds of the night to wash over them.

"There's many stars." Fjorm said when she glanced to the sky. "I don't recognize any of them though."

Alfonse looked up and smiled, the fire little more than a smoldering pit by now. "You know, one of my favorite things to do when I was young was watch the stars. My father would tell stories about them and my mother would use them as lessons. Would you like to hear some of them?"

Fjorm nodded, Laevatein pointing to a spot in the open fields. "That would be a good spot, no? I would like to hear these tales too, if only to see how they differ from what I know."

Alfonse chuckled and guided them to the spot, everyone laying down and looking to the sky, their heads almost touching. "Pick out a star or constellation. I know a tale for most all of them."

And so they did. Like children, they watched the stars and listened to Alfonse's tales, laughing or smiling like the world and their positions meant nothing. All they had were each other that night, and all else ceased to matter.

"What about that one, Alfonse? That trio so close together?"

Alfonse hummed as he tracked Fjorm's finger, sighing when he found the stars. "Oh, those, that's Sharena's favorite story. They're called the Three Loves, and it's an old romance tale. According to tradition, Askr was founded by a king that grew up with two girls, whom he loved dearly. The problem was, when he'd founded the kingdom, his people clamored for him to take a wife."

Laevatein and Fjorm shared glances. That sounded very similar to the current situation.

"The king though, could not choose between his two loves." Alfonse continued, not noticing the glance. "Both were great beauties, and both had their supporters, but the king saw them as two halves to a whole. One was blessed with great physical talents and a wit to match, her feats of strength and agility thrilling the kingdom, and it was said she was the greatest dancer to walk the land."

Laevatein felt an odd sense of familiarity with that description, but Alfonse kept going. "The other was no less capable, but her talents lay more in the arts and mind. She helped defend the new-born kingdom with her tactics and lance, as sure to be by the king's side as her friend. So strong was the bond between the three, their friends considered them married long before Askr was founded."

Alfonse sighed, melancholy in his voice. "The story Sharena hears ends with the king abdicating the throne for his closest and most able aide, from whom our line descends, and living his life with his loves in obscurity. The actual end had the king take his own life, for he could not resolve his desire to love them yet chose only one. Supposedly, the would-be queens grew jealous of each other when the king was told to choose a bride."

"Which didn't help, as they fought over him." Fjorm finished, Alfonse looking to her in surprise. "There's a similar tale in Nifl. The first queen was madly in love with a man, but so was her dearest friend. They each desired to make him their husband and fought bitterly, but he loved both too much. He took his life and the queen died of grief, leaving her younger brother to take the mantle. He's who I descend from."

Laevatein hummed, weirded out by this confluence of events. "You know… that's a tale for me too. My sister told of our first queen, who was also in love with the same man as her best friend. She so wished to take him as her husband that she ended her old friendship and fought viciously for his hand. The man could not stand the fighting and cut his own throat. The queen was so devastated that she threw herself into a volcano, leaving her sister to reign instead. That is who I descend from."

They were quiet, not sure how to take that set of coincidences. Then Alfonse had an idea. "You don't think… they're all one in the same?"

Fjorm scoffed. "No way, our kingdoms are on opposite sides of the world, how could they be?"

"Askr royalty opens portals." Laevatein reminded. "Pretty easy to meet up if your aide can make a hole in reality. Maybe that's why Emblia got mad with you?"

Alfonse looked less than impressed. "Yeah, that's not it. Regardless, I do find it odd how such similar stories found their way here. Who knows, maybe all our kingdoms aren't as different as we pretend, yes?"

"Perhaps not." Fjorm said, a yawn making her pause. "But I think it's about time we went to bed. I'm looking forward to those falls tomorrow."

Laevatein sat up and stretched. "As am I. Say… are there any smaller falls in addition to the main ones?"

"Ah, I see what you're going for." Alfonse grunted as he got up. "There's an outcropping that a tributary runs through, forms a nice alcove. The fall there is famous amongst the locals as a prime bathing spot since the silt is so full of minerals. So long as you don't drink, it's supposed to do wonders for the skin."

He muttered something about a begging Sharena and went to snuff the fire. Laevatein though, had a wonderful idea pop into her head. Once it solidified, she caught up to Fjorm and grabbed her shoulder. "Tomorrow, at the falls, we have a good chance to get a laugh. If you're not too shy, we can embarrass him."

Fjorm looked beyond scandalized, a strangled yelp escaping her throat. "W-what?! I can't do that!"

"Calm down," Laevatein whispered, mischief in her voice. "We don't need to be in the nude for this, that's likely to kill both of you. All we need is to give him a peek, and then he'll do whatever we want in town. Sounds like a good way to make sure he stays with us, no?"

Fjorm was shocked beyond reason. "How… are you confident about this?"

"I've learned anatomy." Laevatein said, voice dry. "Important to know where I'll be stabbing people. A body's nothing to be embarrassed about, especially when we're both quite the specimens as is."

Fjorm's face was almost puce from embarrassment. "I want the old Laev back. At least you weren't dead set on embarrassing me when you were being distant."

Laevatein giggled and let Fjorm go. "It's not that bad, being open. I've had no end of joy, and I seek to continue it. If that means we embarrass Alfonse, then I'll do so… besides."

Her voice fell to a whisper, the tone making Fjorm tense. "We'll get to see if he likes chocolate or vanilla, no?"

Fjorm squealed and fled from Laevatein, almost diving into her tent. Laevatein let out a hearty laugh at the sight, wondering if Fjorm's face could start a fire all its own.

"What was that?" Alfonse asked, head poking out of his tent. "Did something happen?"

Laevatein shook her head and made for her tent. "Nothing, Prince. We'll see you in the morning."

Alfonse hummed, but watched her go into her tent. He was up now, so may as well make sure everyone was asleep before turning in.

He passed the next few hours carving an owl out of a tree branch he'd cut off while the girls were talking. He was so engrossed, he almost didn't notice Fjorm's tent shift and the princess stumble out panting.

"Fjorm?!" Alfonse said as he dropped his project and rushed to her side. "Are you ok?"

Fjorm reached out and gripped his arms, breath slowing. "I…I… Alfonse?"

Alfonse nodded and guided her next to the fire pit. "Yes, it's me. What happened, did you have a nightmare?"

Fjorm curled in on herself, shaking. "I… I did. I saw the fires, the soldiers killing everyone… Surtr…"

Alfonse knew a sure-fire way to fix this. Sharena had her fair share of nightmares, and this always worked. So, he moved behind Fjorm and enveloped her in a hug.

"What are you doing?" Fjorm squeaked, not expecting the embrace. "I… I'm not a child."

Alfonse hummed, knowing that excuse all to well. "I know you're not, but an embrace does wonders for a worried heart. Let yourself relax, Fjorm, you're safe."

Fjorm flushed, but she did relax just a bit. "Alfonse… thank you. Um… I normally ask this of Gunnthra, when this happens, but…"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Alfonse's arms went slack, but Fjorm kept them in place. "I've tried to sleep again after the nightmares, but it won't come. I need to be near someone I trust, and… that's you. I'm sorry, I know this isn't appropriate."

Alfonse blubbered for a moment before gulping. "It's… it's alright. So long as it helps you, I don't mind doing it."

Fjorm smiled and leaned back, ice-blue meeting dark-blue. "Alfonse… thank you. You're so sweet."

Alfonse chuckled nervously and scratched his head. "Thanks, that's kind of you. Shall we? We have an early start tomorrow."

Fjorm nodded and let Alfonse help her up and guide her to his tent. Once inside, he disappeared for a moment before returning with her bed-roll. "Here, this'll help."

Fjorm took the roll and set it out next to Alfonse's roll. The pair settled in and Alfonse smiled at her. "Goodnight, Fjorm."

Fjorm smiled and scooted over, a kiss placed on his cheek. "You too, Alfonse. Thank you again, this means a lot."

Alfonse was too shocked by the peck on his cheek to respond, Fjorm giggling tiredly before her head hit her pillow and she fell asleep. Alfonse stared at her for a time before he laid down, contemplating the action.

Then his tent flap rustled, a disheveled and panting Laevatein poking her head through. "Can I… join?"

"You too huh?" Alfonse said, Laevatein nodding. "There's room for one more. Feel free."

Laevatein shuffled into the tent and laid out her roll, both staring at the tarp when she laid down. After several moments of silence, Alfonse spoke. "Um… what happened?"

"I… dreamed of my mother." Laevatein answered. "It's… not something I want to share, quite yet. Just having someone nearby is all I need."

Alfonse hummed, glancing over to the sleeping Fjorm. "She's here for the same reason. As I told her, if it will help you, I don't mind."

Laevatein turned over, red eyes shining in the dark. "…Thank you, Alfonse. That… means a lot."

Alfonse nodded, eyes glued on the tarp as sleep overtook him. Once he was breathing deeply, Laevatein smiled and leaned in, lips pressing against his cheek.

It took all her restraint not to claim his first kiss right there. But, she'd learned restraint well under her family, and it served her well here.

"If those legends were true…" Laevatein mumbled as she snuggled into Alfonse, Fjorm mirroring her. "Then maybe… we can be the version your sister likes…"

Sleep pulled her to sweet dreams, the whisper of Fjorm's dreaming voice the last thing she heard.

"Maybe we… can be the stars…"


	6. The Falls

This time, when Alfonse woke up, it was to a decidedly more pleasant vision. No one was sprawled across him, his arms were free, and the sun shined through the tent canvas accompanied by the chirps of birds.

It didn't mean he was free from his companions, not completely. On his left lay Fjorm, her sleeping face relaxed, with strands of mussed hair falling over her eyes. Alfonse didn't know what possessed him to reach over and move the strands, but the disturbance was enough to rouse the sleeping beauty.

While she slowly woke, Alfonse looked to his right and chuckled at Laevatein. She was snoring softly, a string of hair between her lips. Alfonse had to wonder how she was unbothered by this, but he cleared the hair away, the action rousing her too.

"Come now, my friends." Alfonse said as they became more aware. "We need to pack up if we're to make the falls in time. I believe everyone would appreciate the chance to bathe and take in the sights."

Fjorm yawned and sat up, blinking in surprise when she saw Laevatein. "Um… did I miss something?"

"Here… for the same reason as you…" Laevatein mumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Couldn't… get to sleep alone."

Fjorm was clearly confused, but Alfonse gestured to the tent flap. "I don't mean to be rude, but we should set to work. Questions can be answered over breakfast and I'm sure we'd all like to make sure nothing got into our things."

Fjorm almost flew out of the tent at the reminder, shouting about 'racoons' and 'never again'. Laevatein was bewildered, but Alfonse merely laughed. "Her first night with us was camping like this, but she didn't secure her rations. Racoons got into them and made a right mess."

Laevatein frowned, remembering those furry pests. "They're… not a big deal back home. Mostly… we just eat them."

Alfonse blinked, but paused to think. If Muspel was as bad as Laev had described it, then no wonder they'd turn to other sources of meat. "Maybe you can show us how to cook it sometime? Heaven knows Commander Anna's been trying to find a way to get rid of them."

"Don't you have an owl?" Laevatein asked as she stood and stretched, silently pleased when she caught Alfonse stare just a little too long. "Shouldn't that help?"

Alfonse shook his head and started to gather his things. "Who, Feh? No, that ball of fluff either sleeps or eats sweets when not out delivering messages. She finds the oddest things too, no one knows where she gets everything she brings back."

Laevatein hummed before grabbing her roll and pillow, a small smile on her lips. "Well… regardless, thank you for indulging us last night. Your kindness continues to astound me."

Alfonse chuckled and folded his roll. "It's no issue, I did the same with my sister from time to time. Admittedly, I never expected to do it with friends, but it's as I said last night."

His smile grew and Laevatein felt her heart pause. "I'll do what I can to help."

Laevatein gulped and her heart started beating again. "Again… thank you. I'll leave you to it."

Alfonse nodded and Laevatein left, the prince swiftly packing his things. He'd camped more than either of the princesses, no matter Laevatein's military background, so he had everything ready to go before the others had taken down their tents.

So, Alfonse took over as chef once more, starting a new fire with simple dough going into a pan. After that, he took some jerky, dried fruit, and a few edible plants he recognized and prepared them once the dough was fried.

The girls took their seats, finishing their packing the moment their breakfast was done. Conversation mostly centered around what the next leg of the trip would entail, but laughter flowed when Fjorm was asked about her first encounter with racoons.

She decided to ham it up. "So, there I was, fresh out of the bath and deep in my thoughts. I'd only just escaped to the border and was freezing when I'd been rescued by the Order. It never occurred to me that I'd entered a new land, being unconscious when we went through the portal and all."

Laevatein nodded along, recalling her own experience with the portals. Alfonse was already chuckling, knowing what came next.

Fjorm threw out her hands. "Then there's this _huge_ shadow that leaps out at me, teeth bared in challenge! I was unprepared and let out my most appropriate battle cry, but the beast was undeterred! It lunged forth like lightning and stole the apple I was munching on, hissing with glee!"

Laevatein smirked as Fjorm made a fool of herself. "I assume you gave chase?"

"Of course!" Fjorm scoffed, theatrical haughtiness in place. "How dare the thing take my apple! But I'd gone not five paces when I heard a great scuffle, like children fleeing before a strict matron. I turned and there were dozens of the foul creatures, each making off with the supplies I'd so carefully guarded!"

Alfonse chose then to interject. "You mean thrown all over your tent?"

"Hush you," Fjorm scolded, playfully slapping his shoulder. "You had your laugh. Anyway, I called for help to catch the thieves, but they were clearly experienced. Try to catch one and three got away. I was only able to retrieve a pack of flour before the rest were gone. I was more than miffed, as you might imagine."

Laevatein was giggling, a look to Alfonse getting the truth. "She actually screamed bloody murder and sent the camp into a panic. We all had a laugh afterwards and got her new things."

Fjorm rolled her eyes and waved at him. "Do you see what I have to deal with? No one can tell stories around him, he always gives the truth."

"How do you think I keep Sharena from getting a big head?" Alfonse cracked, sending the group into a fit of giggles. Once they recovered and cleaned the remnants of their meal, it was time to go.

"If I may ask," Laevatein said as they set off, "what were some of those songs we heard at the festival?"

Fjorm hummed as she thought on the tunes she'd learned. "Most of them are folk songs, pretty easy to remember. Why, want to learn them to pass the time?"

"I think that's a great idea." Alfonse said. "The more we learn upon these travels, the more enjoyable they become. Would you like to learn, Laevatein? I'm sure I could teach something too, or you could offer if there's something you'd like to share."

Laevatein smiled and shook her head. "I've nothing to share, but I would like to learn if Fjorm is willing. I was… enraptured by your performance… almost fell asleep in Alfonse's arms."

Fjorm had a spark of jealousy dance across her eyes, but it was gone just as quick. "Then we'll start right away. Alfonse, can you play and walk at the same time? I'll need proper scales so she can learn how her voice resonates."

Alfonse worked his jaw, brow creased in thought. "I… don't know. A violin needs two hands, but I can't lead my horse without one of them. Any ideas?"

They thought on the issue for a moment before Alfonse smacked his forehead. "Wait a minute, what are we doing? I can just tie my horse to one of yours, that'll get me free and us to the falls much faster."

The girls were equally sheepish, everyone wondering how they hadn't thought up that idea. It solved the problem of Alfonse not having enough hands, but now they had to decide if he would take the reins of he remaining horses and have someone ride with him or vice versa.

That problem lasted barely a moment before Fjorm solved it. "He'll need to ride with me. I'll be teaching you the scales, so he'll need his hands free, and you need to hear how you harmonize with us. Sound good, Laev?"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Alfonse asked with a laugh as Laevatein nodded. "But she's right, this is for the best. Let me get saddled and we'll start."

Alfonse grabbed his instrument and pulled himself into Fjorm's saddle, only to jump a bit as he felt a pinch on his rear. "Did I sit on something?"

As he looked back to find the offending spike, Fjorm gave Laevatein a smug grin while holding her hand up in a pinching motion. Laevatein silently vowed to one up the sneaky woman when Alfonse gave up the search. "Well, whatever it was, doesn't matter. Ready to begin?"

Laevatein chuckled and they began. Fjorm would sing a note while Alfonse tuned his violin to it, then Laevatein would take a shot at the note. She was off-key, as were all beginners, but she showed once again she had a talent for the arts that was lost in her military upbringing.

If you asked Alfonse how to describe the voices of his friends, he'd place them in two camps. Fjorm was a light, smooth voice that drifted through the air like a cool breeze, but roused the spirit by the power she could put in it. Laevatein had a richer, slightly deeper voice that sank into the senses and warmed the mind.

It was a fun time singing and playing along the road, not another living soul in sight. Hours were passed in their song, laughter, and talk, each appearing as ordinary as anyone. None would think they'd stood on opposite sides of battle bare weeks prior, but such was the course of life.

By midday, the rush of water met their ears and Alfonse took a deep breath of moist air. "We've nearly arrived. Take a right at the next hill and we'll see the falls."

Laevatein grinned and sped forward, the others giving chase. Once they were atop the hill, Fjorm beheld the falls while Laevatein whistled in awe. "Wow…"

As Alfonse had said, the falls were made up of three rivers converging into one, but each river split into a dozen falls of varying heights that filled the air with mist and rainbows. Birds flitted about the banks while thick tree cover and brush filled the cliffs and ground around the massive lagoon the falls formed before the water flowed out as the Ptolemy.

"The fall we want to use is that way." Alfonse said, pointing to a crevice in the rightmost cliff-face. "I wish we'd thought to pack swimsuits, it's quite fun to swim in the lagoon. Good fishing where it flows into the Ptolemy too."

Laevatein gave Fjorm a knowing grin, the other princess flushing red. "I think we'll be just fine, Alfonse. Oh, off-topic, but I'm curious."

"Do you prefer chocolate or vanilla?"

Fjorm choked on a squeal, her glare enough to freeze hellfire. Alfonse, ignorant of the context, gave his best answer. "I quite enjoy both, actually. They're both comforting and I won't turn down a share of those candies if offered. I may not look it, but I have quite the sweet-tooth when the mood strikes me."

Poor Fjorm could've passed for an apple while Laevatein felt her cheeks darken. Who knew the prince was so… broad minded?

Alfonse of course didn't think it had anything to do with less than pure thoughts. Instead, he dismounted and started for the falls. "Follow me, but be careful. The path can be uneven in spots and the last thing we need is to have someone fall and send all our things into the river."

He didn't get any verbal acknowledgment, but he could hear the horses following behind. Knowing they were there, he began to pick his way down the path, finding the easiest routes down the hill and past the slick rocks of the lagoon until they were in the crevice.

"Tight squeeze." Fjorm noted as they moved slowly through the corridor. "We're almost scraping both sides."

Alfonse nodded as he spotted the end. "It's why only locals know about it. Regular travelers wouldn't even glance at this crevice, let alone try and traverse it."

"Well, at least we're not losing supplies." Laevatein sighed.

Alfonse didn't answer. He'd exited the corridor and was taking in the sights. Once the girls were out as well, they got their first look at this 'hidden gem' as Alfonse called it.

It was an odd formation where a single waterfall emptied into what looked like a smooth bowl, the tributary it formed coiling around the ball and off to the side, likely to rejoin the Ptolemy. Thick vegetation and a cornucopia of fruits and flowers surrounded the water, forming a picturesque grotto where the walls of the bowl turned the mist into a rainbow all its own.

"Wow…" Fjorm breathed, awed once again. "This… this is amazing. Tell me, Alfonse, how did you learn about this?"

Alfonse scratched his head and laughed. "I heard about it from Commander Anna, believe or not. I got to visit a couple years ago with my family, and I was so impressed I memorized how to get here. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Fjorm gushed, cantering over to a tree and picking a ripe orange from its branches. "I mean look at this bounty! And all this color as well! Why, I never knew such vibrancy could exist!"

Alfonse was tickled by Fjorm's glee, but he looked to Laevatein next. "And you? What do you think of this place?"

Laevatein was… stunned. She'd heard tales of Muspel before it was engulfed in never-ending flame, when only a single volcano gave the land its name. It was a time described as golden, where flowers and fruits of every color filled the earth and people were happy. Friends and family living good lives…

This… this was like looking into a fairytale. One she'd long stopped believing in.

"Laev, come here!" Fjorm called, snapping Laevatein from her reverie. "There's cherry trees and peach trees! I've only seen these in the castle gardens, what luck!"

Laevatein blinked a few times before dismounting and handing her reins to Alfonse. "It's… like a fairytale. I almost don't believe anyone would ever use such a place just to bathe."

Alfonse scratched his head, cheeks pink with embarrassment. "Well… there's another reason people use this place. It's a popular place to propose, but only at night when the moon's full. Some superstition or something, but that's the other reason."

Laevatein looked very amused, but she dropped the subject. "Well, let's get these beasts tied and fed. Then I want to see where this bathing happens."

Alfonse agreed and, after retrieving a giddy Fjorm who'd already collected lots of fruit, they got the horses tied and resting. Once done, Alfonse instructed them to grab towels and whatever they used to bathe and follow him.

He was more than a little amused that the girls had such varying brush sizes, with Laevatein having a much longer brush compared to Fjorm's. They all brought various soaps, towels, and other bathing necessities as well, enough to fill their arms.

The walk to the bowl was just as uneven as the crevice they'd entered, but it was much shorter and led to the center of the bowl where the waterfall fell over a sharp rise of smooth rock that split the stream into two distinct pools that in turn merged outside the bowl to form the tributary.

When they ventured into the bowl, Fjorm noted how high the rock wall was. "You know, this place looked… smaller when we first arrived."

"It tends to." Alfonse laughed, having to raise his voice over the roar of the water. "Remember, we entered on level with the fall, so the bowl didn't look that big. Now that we're here, you see each pool can hold almost ten people, but we're in luck with no one here. Do you prefer a pool?"

"Whichever one you're in," Fjorm muttered, the words lost to the falls.

Laevatein heard it though, which made her burst into giggles. She calmed down quickly when Alfonse looked at her, but a knowing smile was plastered on her face. "We'll take the left pool, Alfonse. Feel free to call over the wall if you want to chat."

She made for the pool but brushed up next to him, a tease in her voice. "We'll come join you too… if you want."

Alfonse damn near leapt into the pool he'd been given, Laevatein's laughter filling the air. Fjorm didn't hear the tease, but she looked away as she passed Alfonse. "I uh… would love to hear more about this place. I think I have a story to tell about something like this, if uh… you want to hear it."

Alfonse gulped and nodded. "That would be… nice. Um, let's go ahead and wash up, I want to make something nice out of all this fruit."

Fjorm grinned at him and hurried after Laevatein, who was already getting an area set up. Alfonse didn't overstay his welcome and disappeared behind the wall, his preparations soon done. A quick glance around showed no animals considering joining him, so he stripped and slid into the sun-warmed water with a sigh of relief.

He never noticed the two pairs of eyes peeking over the edge of the rock wall, red and blue taking in the sight before them with varying reactions.

"He does train," Laevatein almost purred. "I'd like to get a feel for those shoulders, they look nice and solid, same for that back. Got a cute little butt too, I'm jealous you got to cop a feel."

Fjorm was almost steaming, her face was so red. While she was nearly drooling at the sight of the wet Alfonse before her, an ingrained sense of propriety was doing its damndest to make her heart explode out of her chest.

…Even if he was sculpted… and had a cute butt…

Oh damn it, she was turning into Gunnthra!

A splash made them duck down, but Alfonse was just stretching under the fall. And… showing off everything in the front…

…At least his waist was still below water.

Laevatein felt something wet trail down her lip and she dabbed at it to find she had a nosebleed. Add on the flush in her cheeks and the heat that suffused her skin, she needed to duck down, or this would end poorly.

Fjorm was letting out strangled squeals at the sight, sounding like a tortured monkey. She was even losing control of her innate powers like Laevatein, the steam her fiery counterpart created condensing and freezing on her skin.

Alfonse apparently heard one of the monkey growls and, in a dazzling display of speed and accuracy, sent two small rocks flying straight into the peepers' foreheads. He didn't see what he'd hit, but the noises stopped, so he was relieved. "Sorry if any rocks landed on you girls! One of those thieving capuchins showed up but I took care of it."

He received calls of thanks and went back to his bath.

Laevatein and Fjorm, meanwhile, were nursing their sore heads. They hadn't even disrobed yet, so strong was their desire to see Alfonse in the buff. Considering they were still blushing and more than a little worked up, the pain was worth it.

Laevatein was the first to recover, disrobe, and dive into the pool, steam rising from her body as she cooled off. Fjorm was swift to follow, letting the water wash away her thoughts and uncomfortable urges.

The pair swam around on their own for a few minutes as they got their heads on straight, knowing that they were safe from Alfonse returning the favor. It was likely bad that they were taking advantage of his kindness, but they'd gotten a show for it at least…

Well… that just wasn't fair was it?

Laevatein came up for air and swam to the shore, pulling herself onto the bank she'd placed her towel. With most of her body soaked, she grabbed her soap and a small towel with scouring powder. Then she cleaned herself thoroughly as Fjorm came up next to her and began to do the same.

"So," Alfonse called over the wall. "What was that story you had Fjorm?"

Fjorm jumped, but calmed down and leaned back, gazing at the waterfall. "Well… there's a legend in Nifl about a cave that holds a place of infinite food and drink, free from the cold. It's said that spirits would lead the worthy to this cave on their quests and allow them to rest, only to find themselves back amongst the snow the moment they awoke."

She chuckled and leaned forward to hug her leg. "I just thought this place resembled how the legend described the cave. Truly, it's a beautiful place, and I can already feel my skin growing softer and stronger."

Laevatein glanced over and poked Fjorm's arm. Ignoring her startled yelp, Laevatein then pinched her own arm. "You know… you're right. I never really cared all that much previously, but it appears to be working. Also, Fjorm, you're cold to the touch, you know that?"

Fjorm shrugged and poked Laevatein. "And you're hot to the touch, so I guess something came from our kingdoms. What, did you think I'd freeze you if you touched me?"

Laevatein shrugged and started brushing her hair. "Not really… just wondering if you knew. Um… do you want to embarrass Alfonse now? We uh… kind of owe it to him now, but at least we'll get a laugh."

Fjorm glared at her. "It was your idea to do that in the first place, and I'm ashamed I followed. But… I can stand the embarrassment so long as he doesn't see too much."

Laevatein chuckled and stood, almost taunting Fjorm with her smooth chocolate skin. "Well, as I said yesterday, we'll see if he likes chocolate or vanilla. There won't be a cop out answer this time."

Fjorm stood and stepped forward, almost nose to nose with Laevatein. She smirked as she realized that she had superior assets in one place at least. "Then we'll do it, but at least I know I'll win if he's more for the cups and thighs then the ass."

What Gunnthra would pay to hear that said again.

"Is the Ice Princess telling me I have the better butt?" Laevatein teased back. "Besides, we're both attractive, we know it. All that training just made it more so. I'm more interested in seeing how far his jaw drops personally, knowing his preference would just be a bonus."

Fjorm growled, but it was too hammy to be serious. "I don't know what it is about you that makes me willing to act like this, but…"

She smiled and laughed heartily. "I admit, it's refreshing."

Laevatein started to laugh too and they had to hold each other up as their mirth filled the air. Once they were through, Laevatein guided Fjorm back to their towels and strategically placed the extra cloth for maximum sex appeal.

She knew that at least, just never expected to use it for pranking and seduction at the same time.

Once she was sure they were in the perfect risqué positions, Laevatein nodded to Fjorm. Fjorm in turn let out an impressive scream. "Get back here you thieves, how dare you make off with our things!"

Judging by the splash that followed, Alfonse almost leapt out of the pool. He then proceeded to vault over the rock wall, which meant he ran up the thing in bare feet, and looked around wildly. "Where'd they go, that capuchin must've gotten his friends!"

His mind caught up a moment later, first noticing that the girls' items were right where they belonged. Then he found the girl's themselves, Fjorm with a cloth positioned to cover the important areas while showing off her stomach, thighs, and size if not shape of her bust. Laevatein was similar, but her entire back was being showcased in addition to her thighs and butt.

Alfonse couldn't help but stare for a moment before he turned on his heel, ran back up the wall, and dove straight into the pool, the girls laughing heartily at the explosion of red they'd seen bloom across his face.

"Sorry, Alfonse!" Fjorm called over to him. "We couldn't pass up the opportunity! We'll make it up to you somehow!"

No response came over the wall, which made Fjorm a little nervous. "Um… you don't think he's too upset, do you?"

"I don't think so," Laevatein said as she tossed aside the cloth and walked into the pool again. "But I want one more swim before I get dressed. We'll worry about it after we're done."

She looked back and smirked. "Besides, it looks like he does like chocolate and vanilla. We'll have to figure out something else to win him over, because we're at a tie with our bodies."

Fjorm hid her face in her hands, almost crying again as embarrassment set in. She really needed to stop letting Laev drag her into these hairbrained schemes, no matter that it was just Alfonse.

If anything, that just made it worse.

Regardless, they finished bathing and went back to the horses. A clearing in the trees marked a campsite, likely made by the locals that came to the grotto, but the girls didn't see Alfonse. Even after they'd set up a small fire and gathered a selection of fresh fruit, the prince was nowhere to be seen.

Worried, they searched the area until they found him sitting atop a ridge overlooking the grotto. Alfonse was silent as he stared off into the sky, apparently not noticing the sun slowly descending, and he didn't react when Fjorm put a hand on his shoulder. "Alfonse, are you ok?"

Alfonse gestured to the ground next to him, the girls taking a spot on each side. Alfonse remained silent for a time before he sighed. "Fjorm, have you ever wondered why, with all the mischief the Order gets up to, something like today hasn't happened?"

Fjorm blinked, not ready to hear that. "Um… no? I just assumed no one found that humorous."

Alfonse shook his head, suspecting as much. "In truth, it's because we had an incident before you joined that rendered the very idea taboo. As you know, we have a wide variety of personalities and that includes those that take action where otherwise thought is preferred."

Fjorm had to agree with that. There were those in the Order that thought with their swords first.

"The thing is, about a month before you joined, Princess Camilla wanted to embarrass her brothers." Alfonse continued. "She wanted to do something grander than her usual teases, so she convinced Nowi and Fae to switch the bathing times after some of the women had gone in. Even paid Commander Anna to keep quiet."

Fjorm and Laevatein did not like the sound of this.

"Thing is, the women that had gone in were the likes of Minerva, Sully, Serra, and so on. The ones that are prone to jumping to conclusions. So, when some of the guys saw that the baths were open earlier than usual, they went in."

Fjorm started fidgeting and Laevatein sighed. This wasn't going to end well.

"I witnessed it as I was with that initial group. At first, it was just a lot of yelling, then objects started getting thrown. It didn't matter what it was, we got pelted with it, but I fell unconscious after taking a stool to my head. According to Corrin, the women proceeded to get their weapons and chase the unfortunate men throughout the castle threatening grievous harm if caught."

Alfonse leaned forward and sighed again. "They went through with it too. Leo and Gaius were so bruised they couldn't sit up and Ike needed a cane for a week. Those were the worst, but everyone that went in was injured in some way, and it set off a witch hunt for anyone that would dare 'trick' the women."

The roll of his eyes said it all. "The actual tricksters found it hilarious at first, but then accusations against people like Robin and Marth were getting taken seriously. Add on the so-called convicts getting used as training dummies and Fae couldn't confess fast enough. Problem was, no one took her seriously, believing she just wanted all the yelling to stop, and even Nowi adding her confession didn't help."

Alfonse pinched his nose. "Anna had enough when Frederick was brought into it, and Camilla couldn't stand it further when accusations turned to outright slander. The problem with the stubborn determination of the Order is we get an idea in our heads and refuse to let it go, even when the wiser heads on both sides tried to stop the idiocy. The truth was finally realized after that, but when the ones that had jumped to the conclusions offered no apologies, they were shunned, and no one spoke to them. Xander screamed at Camilla with more anger than I've ever seen and my father personally revoked Anna's salary for an entire year for letting such a debacle occur. Fae and Nowi were banned from all fun activities and made to do every chore, more being added if they complained."

Alfonse looked back to the sky as he finished the story. "From then on, the men and women got to use the baths in the morning and at night only, women in the morning, men at night. That's how it's been since, and it only took a week of being shut out from the Order for the stubborn women to realize they'd been… complete bitches to put it bluntly. You've never seen people that proud grovel for forgiveness, but it took them having a turn as training dummies to be forgiven."

Fjorm and Laevatein were quiet, the fire princess the first to speak. "We're… sorry, about that. I didn't… think something like that had happened."

"Same," Fjorm muttered. "We just wanted to do something fun, embarrass you a bit. I didn't think a similar event had led to… that."

Alfonse leaned back on his hands and shrugged. "Well, so long as you're sorry, I can live with it. Also, considering I didn't find any trace of our local monkey friends, I think the headaches I gave you both are punishment enough. Honestly, I just came here to think."

The girls darkened in embarrassment, knowing they were caught. Then Laevatein picked up on something. "Wait… then why did you do that stretch if you were just expecting monkeys?"

Alfonse shrugged with a small grin. "I felt eyes on me, all curious, so I thought to show something so long as I stayed half in the water. Did you like what you saw?"

Fjorm steamed next to him, a nod the only way to convey what she wanted to say. Laevatein was far… smoother. "Quite, Prince Alfonse. The results of your training and exploits in battle speak for themselves."

She gestured to Fjorm and herself. "And us? Did you like what you saw too?"

Alfonse's cheeks flushed, but he nodded. "I mean, what sane person wouldn't? I don't know if I've said this before, but you're both lovely. Beautiful in fact. I just, uh… don't feel seeing either of you in such a state is respectful."

The girls silently wondered how no one had already tried to claim the prince as theirs. He was handsome, sculpted by dedicated training, talented in the arts, and a kind soul that would do anything for those close to him.

Fjorm took the next step and leaned in to peck his cheek. When Alfonse looked to her in shock, Fjorm giggled, pink still dusting her cheeks. "That's very kind of you after we pulled that stunt. I think that kindness deserves something."

"I agree," Laevatein said as she pecked his other cheek. "In fact, why not let us try and make lunch today? Think of it as our apology, and I think I'm ready to try that song Fjorm sang at the festival, the one she did with the other woman."

Alfonse didn't know who to look at, so he gave up. "Alright… if you're sure. I look forward to seeing what you put together, and I'll play the tune as we ride. Sound good?"

The girls nodded and they left the ridge, chatter filling the air once again. Unfortunately, when they returned, they watched as a monkey made off with the last of the fruit they'd gathered.

"You know… I thought you were joking about the monkeys."

Alfonse shook his head at Laevatein's question, Fjorm slumping in defeat. "No, they're quite a problem. Come on, let's get more fruit."

They set off once more into the trees, an hour passing as they gathered another bounty. Once together again, Fjorm set to chopping the fruits while Laevatein restarted the fire. After another ten minutes of preparations, they began to cook several cakes in the pan while several of the chopped fruits were sprinkled with sugar and wrapped.

The fruit was left to roast over the flame while the cakes cooked, Laevatein watching them carefully before pulling them from the fire. The fruit was soon done, and the wraps were removed to reveal the soft flesh of the fruit boiled in their own juices. A little more sugar was added to the soft fruit before it was mashed into chutney and rolled into the cakes and served.

They partook merrily, the sweet fruit and sugar a delight to eat after the day's activities. Jokes and friendly ribbing were had as well, each memorizing the scenery as best they could before returning to the road.

Each princess silently hoped they'd return one day for a more… private stay.

Regardless, they were back on the road in short order and Alfonse had his violin ready to go. "I believe I know the song you've chosen, so I'll do my best to keep up. Whenever you're ready."

Laevatein and Fjorm did a few warm-ups before they began the song, the lyrics drifting through the air mournfully.

_Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin_

_Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin_

_Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom_

Fjorm took the first solo, eyes going to the horizon as she pictured home.

_I wish I were on yonder hill_

_'Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill_

_Until every tear would turn a mill_

_Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán_

Laevatein returned as they sang the chorus, each lost in an old memory that leant its grief to their voices.

_Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin_

_Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin_

_Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom_

Fjorm almost sighed her part, leaning back into Alfonse to reassure herself he was there.

_Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán_

Laevatein took the next part, leveraging her slightly deeper voice to add warmth into the somber song.

_I'll sell my rod, I'll sell my reel_

_I'll sell my only spinning wheel_

_To buy my love a sword of steel_

_Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán_

Again they came together, Alfonse deciding to lend his own quiet voice to the duet in addition to the harmony of his violin.

_Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin_

_Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin_

_Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom_

Laevatein glanced over at Alfonse and sighed, ruing that she did not have him on her horse.

_Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán_

Alfonse played his solo with all the respect due a somber song, but he was curious who would take the last part in this. It was, after all, traditionally done as a trio.

He was answered when Fjorm nodded to Laevatein, a lighter tone filling the air this time.

_I wish, I wish, I wish in vain_

_I wish I had my heart again_

_And if anything could not complain_

She paused and took a breath, whatever she was recalling stalling her voice. Then, with an encouraging nod from her friends, she continued.

_Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán_

The chorus returned, all lending their spirit and tones to the last part of the song.

_Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin_

_Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin_

_Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom_

A pause, all too brief, filled the air. Then, the girls laid the song to rest.

_Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín… slán (1)_

The air was still and quiet for a moment before Laevatein began to cry, the party coming to an immediate halt.

Alfonse dismounted and ran to her side, beyond worried to see such a break in her demeanor. "Laev, talk to me, what is it?"

Laevatein can't stop the tears, for she knows not where they come from. She didn't even know it was possible to cry, for tears had long dried in the heat of her country and the life she had led.

So… why now? What had brought this surge of heartache?

"Let's call it a day." Fjorm said as she joined Alfonse in trying to comfort their weeping friend. "We've made enough progress, even with our detour. I think it best we make camp and let Laev calm down."

Alfonse agreed and they found a place to rest near the road, Laevatein doing her best to help despite her swirling emotions. Alfonse and Fjorm though were adamant she rest and sort through this upwelling of grief, at least until they were ready for the night.

Then the camp was silent for a time, the sun half-way below the horizon when Laevatein finally gave voice to her thoughts. "That song… I didn't think much of it when I heard it, but as I sang… I remembered my mother, and my family when I was small."

Laevatein looked to the ground, hair hiding her face. "My home was… so different back then. Father was more interested in botany and architecture than war and conquest. My sister was learning to be a lady and heir to the realm and my mother… she sang and cared for all of us like a gentle flame."

Laevatein heaved a deep sigh. "She was frail though… always frail. Sick in bed more often than not, she'd still attempt to play with me whenever I visited after lessons. Father tried his hardest to see her healthy, ever more exotic brews and poultices made in his apothecary's office. Then, she took ill with the fever that would be her undoing…"

She wiped her eyes, silently thankful when Alfonse and Fjorm took a seat next to her. "She begged Father to be kind to us, to raise us as examples that our culture of martial strength was not the only way. Yet, in the grief that followed her death, Father lost his way and discovered the rage that slept in his blood."

She tried to hide the tears that fell at her next confession, even as the weight on her mind eased with each word. "Sister tried to reason with him, but… we swiftly learned that his word was law. Any disobedience, no matter how slight, was punished severely. I forgot my mother in those years, forgot the warmth with which she filled that place. I'm… I'm ashamed to have forgotten the one I so aspired to be…"

Alfonse and Fjorm embraced her, that same warmth Laevatein so missed making her tears pour forth as rivers. "I… I have been a weapon to a lost soul… but I still love my sister and the father I once had… is that wrong of me? To still care for those that have committed such crimes? Is it wrong for me to feel any remorse now that I realize how I have betrayed my mother?"

"Not in the least." Alfonse whispered as he stroked her back. "We all have regrets, it just depends how we deal with them. I have more than a few myself, but I work to rectify them as best I can."

Fjorm stroked Laevatein's hair, heart going out to this girl she'd once called an enemy. "You have done nothing worse than I have, Laev. I wish retribution upon the monster that slew my mother, but that is not your father. Hold onto that image, the one where your family is happy. I fight for something much like that, and I know that you've been searching for the same."

"No, I wasn't." Laevatein hiccupped. "I was too afraid, too numb to the harsh world I'd seen since that day. I didn't care that Loki showed up and started fanning Father's fanatic flames into egomania, didn't care when we started invading lands that had done nothing to us and burning everything in our path. I… I didn't even care that my sister would stare at me so sadly… heartbroken…"

Laevatein sobbed, but she felt… free. Confessing such feelings, long buried and forgotten, was an act of liberation and rebellion she never thought she'd be capable of without her mother. It was… amazing.

"Take all the time you need," Alfonse whispered. "We have many days ahead of us where you can process this and come to your own conclusions. If you need help, feel free to ask either of us, we'll do all we can."

Fjorm leaned down to look Laevatein in the eye, a gentle smile on her lips. "As he says, give the word, and all we know will be there to help."

Laevatein swallowed thickly and looked up, voice shaky. "…Please… teach me…"

"Teach me how to live… so that I may rebuild what I lost…"

"Please…stay with me…"

And they did. Even as Laevatein wept herself to sleep, Alfonse and Fjorm remained beside her, offering all the comfort and understanding they could. Though, when it was clear they'd have to repeat the previous night's sleeping arrangements, Alfonse couldn't help a joke.

"Why'd we even pack three tents in the first place?"

Fjorm chuckled as they lay to sleep, Laevatein snuggling close to Alfonse while Fjorm took his other side. "I don't think any of us could have dreamed this would happen. Two weeks, at most, and you've somehow turned a stoic commander into one seeking redemption. Truly, your kindness is a power all its own."

Alfonse chuckled and stroked Laevatein's ear, gaze tender.

"Did… you mean what you said, at the grotto?" Fjorm asked after a comfortable silence. "When you said we're… beautiful?"

Alfonse blinked and looked to her, rendered silent by the hope shining in her eyes. After a moment to collect his thoughts, Alfonse nodded. "I meant every word. You may not see it, Fjorm, but in my opinion, you outshine everyone I've met. Only Laevatein matches how beautiful you are, and that's not just my tired mind speaking."

Fjorm's smile held an emotion he could not describe, even as her cheeks flushed red. "Oh, Alfonse… there are days I wonder if you realize the impact your words have."

She leaned in close and nuzzled his neck, her cool skin combining with Laevatein's warmth to make Alfonse drowsy. "I said kindness deserves a reward… and you've shown enough today to get another one."

Alfonse barely felt the kiss she pressed to his cheek, already drifting off. "You… don't have to do that…"

Fjorm giggled, not speaking until she was sure he was asleep. "Alfonse… I wish to give you so much more. Not just these little pecks and compliments…"

"I would give you all of me."

Fjorm sighed and returned to nuzzling his neck, content for tonight.

All ignorant to the pleased owl that departed soon after, her mission complete. Now it was time to report to Gunnthra and see where to go from here.

They had to choose some time to break the news after all.


End file.
